Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Tampan, keren, ramah, dan berdada nyaris rata, Haruno Sakura selalu disangka laki-laki. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, crossdresser berwajah cantik yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Mungkinkah mereka bisa jatuh cinta? Gadis tampan, lelaki cantik, pasti seru! AU, Crossdressing, RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Handsome Girl

**Seira High School, 11 Agustus…**

"Murid baru itu tampan sekali."

"Iya, cakep banget, ya!"

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, ya?"

"Iya."

"Tapi kok rambutnya aneh? Merah muda begitu?"

"Ah, bawel! Yang penting, 'kan, tampan!"

Seorang siswa laki-laki tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mata _emerald_-nya memandang kesal para gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memangsa. Sementara wajahnya terlihat agak tidak nyaman dengan suasana di sekitarnya.

Bukan pertama kalinya pemuda itu menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Dia sudah sering—sudah terbiasa malah—dengan tatapan aneh para perempuan seperti tadi. Desis-desis bisikan kata 'tampan' pun sudah sering didengarnya dari kalangan siswi di sekolah-sekolahnya dahulu. Bukan hanya gadis seusianya, seluruh wanita dari berbagai usia juga sering menyebutnya demikian.

Laki-laki muda itu merapikan poni _pink_-nya yang tadi sempat berantakan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut ala laki-lakinya dengan gusar. Meskipun tadi dikatakan kalau dia sudah terbiasa dengan julukan 'tampan' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menerima apa adanya mengenai kata-kata pujian itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih tidak terima dengan pujian-pujian untuk kaum Adam tersebut.

Ups, sepertinya kata 'pemuda' dan 'laki-laki' yang dituliskan untuknya tadi salah besar.

Ya, bisa kalian lihat apa yang dikenakan murid baru itu di bagian bawahnya?

_Rok._

.

.

**HARUNO SAKURA SEORANG PEREMPUAN!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—_**"****Tidak peduli bagaimanapun rupa wajahmu, di mataku, kau terlihat indah."**__**—**_

**.**

**Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Romance / Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Gender Bender, Crossdressing, Pasaran, Typo & Miss Typo, RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Tampan, keren, dan berdada nyaris rata, Sakura selalu disangka laki-laki. Pasti sakit hati. Tapi bagaimana jika pemuda dingin berwajah cantik, Sasuke, yang Sakura benci ternyata menyukainya? Gadis tampan, lelaki cantik, pasti seru!**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya di depan kelas, sebagai salam perkenalan di kelas barunya. Tidak tersenyum, melainkan cemberut, sepertinya ini terjadi karena efek pandangan memuja dari kalangan siswi putri padanya tadi pagi.<p>

Tatapan terpesona itu juga tidak berubah ketika ia sampai di kelas. Seluruh murid perempuan langsung tercengang dengan rona merah di pipinya saat dirinya memasuki ruang kelas. Terlebih saat Sakura berdiri di depan kelas dengan malasnya, salah satu murid perempuan yang terkagum melihatnya langsung pingsan di tempat. Waw, sedahsyat itukah pesona Haruno Sakura?

Sabar-sabar saja, Sakura.

Tapi ada satu gadis yang tidak histeris seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata senada dengan rambutnya. Wajah cantiknya bahkan tidak menengadah ke Sakura sedikit pun. Hanya bola matanya saja yang mendelik sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya. Seperti tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Sakura menghela napas lega, akhirnya ada juga perempuan yang masih normal.

"Haruno-_san_ tampan sekali!" jerit salah seorang murid berambut pirang terikat dengan histerisnya. Diikuti dengan jeritan histeris memuja para gadis lainnya. Membuat Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum paksa mendengarnya.

Apa mereka tidak melihat Sakura mengenakan rok? Mereka yang memang tidak melihatnya, atau mereka sengaja tidak peduli?

Sementara sang wali kelas—Hatake Kakashi—hanya bisa bingung, menatap kelakuan nakal para muridnya pada anak baru ini. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak terlihat nyaman, dia pun mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Kasihan juga melihat Sakura cemberut miris seperti itu.

"Umm… Haruno, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah ketua kelas dan wakilnya. Ketua dan wakil, angkat tangan kalian!" Kakashi memberi perintah dengan nada tegas, agar murid yang disebutkan tadi bisa mendengarnya.

Dua orang murid mengangkat tangannya. Seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ jabrik ala durian dan seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berwajah jutek yang Sakura anggap sebagai satu-satunya gadis paling normal di kelas barunya. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan dengan satu kursi kosong di antara mereka. Sepertinya Sakura akan duduk di kursi kosong itu.

Sakura mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah kursi kosong itu. Semua mata sama sekali tak teralihkan darinya, membuat Sakura lama-lama kesal sendiri. Berlebihan sekali murid-murid sekolah ini, bahkan jauh berlebihan dari teman-temannya dulu.

Dan ketika Sakura duduk di kursi kosong itu, murid berambut kuning seperti durian di sebelah kanannya menyapa. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjabatan.

Awalnya Sakura merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan sikap Naruto yang umum untuk orang yang ingin berkenalan—tetapi terlalu bersemangat. Namun mendadak berubah ketika naruto berkata,

"Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, Sakura-_chan_ cantik juga," ujarnya secara polos. Sementara tangannya mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Satu. Kalimat itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Lebih cantik lagi kalau berambut panjang!"

Dua. Wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"Dan dadanya harus lebih berisi lagi!"

Tiga. Wajah Sakura seperti ayam panggang, eh, kepiting rebus. Bukan karena tersipu senang dengan perkataan Naruto yang demikian. Tapi karena memerah malu! Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara seperti itu pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya, memalukan!

_BUGH!_

Seisi kelas akhirnya menyaksikan pemandangan langka dalam hidup mereka.

Naruto tepar, Sakura mengepalkan tinju.

Dan perempuan jutek berambut juga bermata hitam itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. Bagaimana cara Naruto memujinya sebagai seorang perempuan sejati. Katanya Sakura cantik! Bayangkan saudara-saudara, ini pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki memujinya cantik! Jarang-jarang Sakura menerima pujian memuaskan hati seperti ini, biasanya hanya kata kata 'tampan' yang didengarnya. Itu pun bukan dari laki-laki, tapi dari perempuan.

Sakura tahu kalau ketebalan dadanya tipis—nyaris rata, tapi Naruto tidak perlu mengatakannya secara terang-terangan bukan? Karena perkataan jujurnya tersebut, perempuan dingin yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura sampai senyam-senyum mengejek. Meski hanya sebentar, tapi tetap saja membuktikan kalau gadis itu mendengar ucapan Naruto!

Meski kalimat terakhirnya tidak terdengar menyenangkan, tapi dua kalimat sebelumnya sudah membuat Sakura senang. Belum lagi perlakuannya yang sangat baik pada Sakura, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi teman dekat Sakura.

Lagipula, Naruto cocok sekali sebagai laki-laki idamannya. Wajah yang ramah, senyum yang menawan, serta tingkahnya yang lucu dan menyenangkan. Sedari tadi, saat pelajaran, Naruto terus saja membuat Sakura tertawa. Entah dengan lelucon lucu, pengalaman teman, sampai dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Sikapnya yang polos membuat Naruto meninggalkan kesan tersendiri di hari pertama Sakura sekolah di Seira High School ini.

Tanpa disadari, wajah Sakura memerah membayangkan Naruto.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Eh?" Sakura melirik gadis dingin yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Perempuan itu sedang membaca sebuah novel. Kelihatannya biasa saja sih, tapi kalau melihat ketebalan novelnya, semua orang pasti langsung tercengang.

Yang Sakura pedulikan sekarang bukan ketebalan novel yang dibacanya. Sakura lebih mempedulikan; bagaimana gadis itu tahu wajahnya memerah sementara matanya sama sekali tidak dialihkan dari novel itu? Apa dia punya mata ketiga? Atau diam-diam dia memperhatikan Sakura?

Sakura langsung ingat, wanita muda bermata _onyx_ ini cuma satu-satunya siswi yang tidak histeris saat melihatnya tadi. Yang Sakura anggap paling normal dibanding yang lainnya. Sekaligus paling judes dari perempuan lainnya.

Merasa penasaran, Sakura melemparkan senyum padanya. Lalu bertanya, "kita belum berkenalan, 'kan? Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?"

Tapi perempuan itu hanya diam saja, malah menatap tajam Sakura.

_Ternyata memang judes._

Bukan Sakura kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja, masa hanya berkenalan saja Sakura tidak mampu? Dia popular di kalangan kaum Hawa, semua wanita pasti langsung tunduk melihat ketampanannya. Jadi, Sakura tidak akan kalah dari perempuan bisu ini!

Namun jika melihat tingkahnya yang sinis tingkat dewa, Sakura bisa kehabisan kesabaran juga menghadapinya. Sepertinya Sakura langsung _to the point_ saja.

"Jutek sekali, padahal kupikir kau anak yang menarik," Sakura sedikit tidak enak mengatakannya keras-keras. Akhirnya dia menggerutu saja, dengan wajah yang juga mencibir perempuan pucat itu.

Sakura pikir, perempuan ini pasti akan merasa tersindir dengan cibirannya. Ternyata tidak, dia malah acuh. Seakan tidak mendengar sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

Secara tidak sengaja, Sakura menangkap sebuah nama di buku tulis yang menurut Sakura adalah milik gadis cantik tapi berperilaku _nerd_ ini. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mulai membaca tulisan berbentuk sambung latin—yang menurut Sakura ditulis oleh sang pemilik buku—dan mencernanya di otak dengan cepat.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Nama yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan.

"Namamu aneh banget, apa orang tuamu nggak salah memilih nama? Maksudku, kalau Uchiha sih nggak apa, masih cocok denganmu. Tapi kalau Sasuke? Itu, 'kan, nama laki-laki." Dengan panjang lebarnya Sakura memprotes nama 'Sasuke' yang dimiliki gadis tersebut.

Sasuke kembali mendelik tajam, untung saja mata sinis itu sedikit tertutupi oleh bulu mata lentiknya. Bibir tipis pucatnya mengerut tidak senang mendengar kedua orang tuanya dicibir seperti itu. Kemudian, tangan halusnya menutup buku novelnya dengan pelan. Namun tetap terdengar bunyi 'buk' karena halaman yang ditutupnya sudah cukup tebal.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, menepuk-nepuk roknya—mencegah roknya kotor dan merapikan roknya, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya lambat.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, dia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus membawa-bawa orang tuaku? Apa masalahmu, jalang? Oh, aku lupa, bahkan kau tak punya dada sama sekali untuk menjadi wanita jalang." Suara halus itu akhirnya terlantunkan dengan nada sarkastik, lalu kembali melangkah dengan anggunnya.

Sasuke pergi, Sakura ternganga.

Ternyata ada seorang perempuan yang bisa bicara sekasar itu. Terlebih lagi menyebutnya jalang.

_Mulai sekarang, sudah diputuskan bahwa Sakura akan membenci Sasuke!_

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Sakura tahu, kalau dia itu _tomboy_.

Berwajah tidak memadai sebagai perempuan—tampan maksudnya.

Juga berdada rata.

Tapi…

**INI PERTAMA KALINYA ADA GADIS YANG MENGHINANYA DEMIKIAN!**

Maksudnya, ayolah, semua kaum Hawa memuja Sakura karena ketampanannya. Bukannya Sakura suka dengan julukan itu, tapi kata tampan jauh terdengar lebih baik ketimbang jalang, 'kan?

Dan TAK-PUNYA-DADA-UNTUK-MENJADI-WANITA—umm, kata itu tidak perlu diulang. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah itu menghina ukuran, uhh… bagian terpenting wanita—Sakura juga—miliknya yang memang tak lebih besar dari buah jeruk? Sakura memang mengakui bahwa dia cukup bersyukur memiliki buah 'ehem' yang berukuran kecil begini.

Lalu, agak aneh rasanya bila melihat perempuan yang secara terang-terangan menyebutkan daerah sensitif mereka di depan anak-anak ketika jam istirahat seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Apa dia tidak malu mengatakan salah satu organ tubuh yang paling dirahasiakan dari kaum pria?

Sakura tidak habis pikir, deh. Ada saja perempuan kasar seperti Sasuke.

Atau jangan-jangan…

"Hahaha, Sakura, kamu terlalu mengada-ngada!"

Sakura merengut, Tenten sangat menyangkal yang ada di benak Sakura. Oke, Sakura memang murid baru di sekolah ini, tapi apa salahnya dia menerka-nerka mengenai si Uchiha itu? Murid baru tidak selalu salah bukan?

"Apa salahnya berpendapat, Tenten? Abisnya aneh banget kalo Sasuke blak-blakan gitu, harusnya, 'kan, cewek menjaga hal-hal 'begituan'. Jadinya, kupikir dia bukan cewek, tapi cowok!" Sakura tetap mempertahankan argumennya. Tidak ingin kalah dengan Tenten yang berada di pihak kontra dirinya.

Tenten hanya menghela napasnya pelan lalu membuka seragamnya dan segera menggantinya dengan kaus olahraga. Saat ini mereka berdua—Sakura dan Tenten—serta siswi perempuan lainnya memang sedang berada di ruang ganti. Karena sekarang adalah jam kelima, waktunya pelajaran olahraga.

Sakura membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya, lalu melipatnya dan menaruhnya di loker baju ganti. Tanpa rasa ragu lagi Sakura mengambil kaus olahraganya dari dalam tas. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan mesum dari para teman-teman perempuannya—sekali lagi, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Hn, kalau para perempuan terus-terusan melihat Sakura dengan mesum seperti itu, dia tidak yakin kalau seluruh siswi di sekolahnya normal. Bisa saja, kalau gadis berkepala _pink_ itu sedang jahil dan menggoda para gadis dengan ketampanannya, semuanya akan mengajak Sakura berkencan.

Hiii… Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya menjadi seorang lesbian.

"Sakura, Sasuke itu memang tipe perempuan yang agak kasar. Tapi, sebenarnya dia baik," Tenten kembali menyanggah Sakura, membuat Sakura kembali tersadar dari alam imajinasinya.

Sakura langsung mendengus, lalu menaikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Sok tahu, semua bisa melihat kalau dia judes dan kasar begitu. Baik dari mananya?"

Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sok tahu katanya?

Dari belakang, terdengar sebuah suara feminin yang ternyata berasal dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke itu _princess_-nya Seira—sekolah ini," kata Ino sambil melipat pakaiannya. Wajahnya terlihat tersipu merona melihat Sakura yang menatapnya intens.

Sekarang Sakura yang tampak acuh, dia melepaskan roknya lalu menggantinya dengan celana _training_ hitam pendek dari sekolahnya. Tapi tak berapa lama, dia menanggapi perkataan Ino.

"Lalu?"

Ino tersenyum riang, "dan yang pertama kali memberinya julukan itu adalah Naruto, bocah kuning yang kau pukul tadi."

Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, raut wajahnya berubah seketika itu juga. Jadi Naruto dekat dengan gadis bernama Sasuke itu? Sampai memberikan julukan _princess_ segala? Sakura jadi ingin tahu, sedekat apa hubungan mereka?

"Kok bisa?" Sakura berusaha terlihat santai, padahal dia baru saja ingin dekat dengan sang Uzumaki tersebut. Padahal Sakura akhirnya bisa menemukan pria ideal untuknya.

Ino menjawab dengan santai juga, "tentu saja bisa, mereka berpacaran, tidak aneh jika Naruto memuji Sasuke seperti itu."

_Apa?_

Naruto dan Sasuke berpacaran?

Tenten mengamati setiap detil wajah Sakura. Perempuan pecinta merah dan merah muda itu terlihat berbeda sekarang. Seperti ada rasa tidak senang tercetak di matanya ketika mendengar Naruto dan Sasuke berpacaran. Seperti sebuah rasa kecewa.

Oh, sekarang Tenten tahu apa yang ada dirasakan Sakura.

"Sasuke memang tidak ramah dengan sembarang orang, tapi jika kau memperhatikannya saat bersama Naruto, dia terlihat sangat berbeda, dia bisa begitu baik." Ino melanjutkannya lagi.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, hancur sudah perasaan suka pertamanya pada Naruto. Pantas saja Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura, dia pasti kesal melihat kekasihnya akrab oleh perempuan lain. Terlebih lagi Sakura itu murid baru, namun langsung mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Sakura mengerti, jika dia berada di posisi Sasuke, dia pasti juga akan marah.

Tenten kembali meneliti reaksi Sakura. Ternyata benar yang dipikirkannya.

"Sakura, kau naksir Naruto?" Tenten mencoba mengatakannya. Habisnya Tenten sudah curiga sejak awal, melihat tingkah Sakura yang terkesan bahagia sekali bersama Naruto.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, berusaha menutupi rasa malu dan kecewanya. "Aku ke toilet dulu," akhirnya Sakura berjalan melewati mereka.

Ketika gadis _tomboy_ itu sudah cukup jauh dari hadapan Tenten dan Ino, mereka berdua menghela napas berat.

"Ini bahaya, Sasuke pasti akan menghabisi Sakura jika dia tahu anak baru itu suka pada pacarnya."

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Sakura membuka pintu toilet perempuan, masih berusaha menahan rasa sesaknya agar tidak meledak begitu saja. Sakura sudah sering akrab dengan laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mempunyai sebuah rasa lebih pada makhluk Adam tersebut.

Dulu, Sakura sering menerima candaan dari teman lawan jenisnya yang terkadang membuat Sakura sakit hati. Seperti pura-pura ketakutan mendekati dirinya karena takut dianggap _gay_, dicemooh mengenai bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat tidak 'perempuan', sampai pura-pura menjauhi karena iri dan tidak terima dengan kesempurnaan wajah yang dimiliki Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikan semua itu, karena dia tahu kalau itu hanya sebuah gurauan untuk membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Di balik semua tingkah menyebalkan para pria, mereka mempunyai rasa sayang pada Sakura. Meskipun ditunjukkan dengan cara yang aneh.

Seperti juga Naruto, dia mempunyai sikap yang jahil pada Sakura. Tapi tingkah jahilnya itu tidak menutupi kebaikan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. Ini memang baru pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi entah mengapa Sakura bisa melihat sosok polos dari laki-laki itu.

_Sayangnya, dia sudah punya pacar._

Berpikiran apa Sakura ini? Tentu saja Naruto sudah punya pacar! Dia cukup rupawan, dan Sasuke juga cantik. Ditambah lagi dengan Naruto yang baik, cocok sekali dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali.

Sakura mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tadi melayang pada Naruto, kemudian mendekati wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya sejenak. Tapi, baru saja Sakura akan membuka kerannya, dia mendengar sebuah suara mendecih.

"Cih, sial! Susah sekali melepaskan benda ini!"

Suara itu… Suara laki-laki?

Kenapa ada laki-laki di toilet perempuan?

Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk mencuci muka, sekarang dia berjalan mendekati asal suara yang diketahuinya bukan suara seorang perempuan. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu bilik di toilet ini.

Membuka pintu bilik itu sedikit—ternyata tidak terkunci, Sakura mengintip di sela-sela pintu yang sudah dibukanya. Berani sekali seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan, apa dia tidak takut diteriaki bila ketahuan? Namun alangkah beruntungnya orang itu saat ini, sebab hanya ada Sakura di toilet ini.

Mata hijaunya menatap menyelidik sosok yang berada di dalam bilik itu. Berambut hitam panjang, bertubuh tinggi, dan sedang bertelanjang dada. Kalau dilihat dari baju-bajunya yang menggantung, sepertinya orang ini sedang ingin berganti pakaian.

_Tunggu! Tapi sepertinya Sakura kenal perempuan ini._

T-tapi, apa-apaan itu? Di dadanya tidak ada—ehem—gundukan sama sekali. Rata, bahkan lebih rata dari Sakura! Apa maksudnya ini?

Sakura memastikannya, dia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya keatas guna menatap wajah empunya tubuh mencurigakan itu. Semoga Sakura salah, semoga yang dilihatnya tadi tidak benar. Gila saja kalau seorang perempuan tidak punya buah dada—seperti Sakura juga.

"Arrgghh, rambut ini merepotkan saja!" sosok 'perempuan' mencurigakan itu mencengkram rambutnya dengan keras, lalu menariknya dengan kasar hingga terlepas dari kepalanya. Sakura nyaris saja berteriak, jika dia tidak ingat dengan maksudnya mengintip saat ini. Dan akhirnya, Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

Itu bukan rambut asli, itu _wig_!

Rambut sosok itu sesungguhnya lebih pendek. Berbentuk seperti pantat bebek, ayam, dan sejenis unggas lainnya. Mencuat-cuat ke belakang dengan sedikit rambut menjuntai di depan wajahnya. Rambut asli itu terlihat agak _macho_ untuk bentuk rambut seorang perempuan.

Tidak, sosok itu **bukan perempuan**. Dari rambut dan tubuh aslinya sekarang, dia **jelas seorang** **laki-laki**.

Kemudian ketika dia menyibakkan rambut _raven_ aslinya ke belakang, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya tersebut. Bola matanya pun membulat.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengucapkan nama itu dengan tegas. Seiring dengan keterkejutannya.

**"Uchiha Sasuke?"**

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 2: Our Secret**

_"Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu kasar untuk seorang perempuan."_

_Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus, mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang sangat ditujukan untuknya. Rahasianya sudah berakhir sampai di sini, sudah terbongkarlah semuanya. Tapi dia masih berpura-pura tenang, bersikap dingin seperti biasanya._

_"Kau menyamar menjadi perempuan lalu berpacaran dengan Naruto, jangan-jangan kau _gay_!" Sakura memekik seraya membelalakan matanya ketakutan._

_"Aku bukan _gay_, dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu!"_

**.**

_"Kalau kau bersikap membenci Sasuke seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau jadi suka juga padanya." Ino terkikik geli dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama seorang perempuan._

_Sama-sama perempuan, eh?_

_Sakura mendelik, lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Ino dan Tenten yang sedang senang-senangnya meledek dirinya. Mereka berdua tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya._

**.**

_Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, begitu melihat laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar asramanya. Hanya berbalutkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, dan rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat Sakura hanya berpikiran ke dua kata._

_Keren, seksi._

_Apa-apaan ini? Sakura harus sekamar dengan pemuda _crossdresser_ ini?_

_Ah, Sakura lupa, status pemuda cantik di sekolahnya ini adalah seorang perempuan._

_"Selamat datang di kamarmu, Haruno," ujarnya seraya menyeringai._

_Matilah Sakura._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hmm… saya buat ide gila yang tiba-tiba aja terlintas di kepala saya menjadi sebuah **_**fic**_**. Masih ada yang bingung dengan ceritanya? Jadi gini, Sasuke itu seorang **_**crossdresser**_** (orang yang suka berpakaian berbeda dengan jenis kelaminnya) karena sesuatu hal. Nanti akan saya jelasin seiring waktu.**

**Saya juga gak mau banyak ngomong dulu deh, lebih baik **_**fic**_** ini dilanjutin atau dihapus saja? Tolong jawab di **_**review**_** ya…**

**.**

**.**

**Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy © Reicchi Ditachi**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, 5 September 2011**

**.**

**.**

_**Review**_**?**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Secret

**Last Chapter:**

_Laki-laki muda itu merapikan poni pink-nya yang tadi sempat berantakan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut ala laki-lakinya dengan gusar. Meskipun tadi dikatakan kalau dia sudah terbiasa dengan julukan 'tampan' dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menerima apa adanya mengenai kata-kata pujian itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih tidak terima dengan pujian-pujian untuk kaum Adam tersebut._

_Ups, sepertinya kata 'pemuda' dan 'laki-laki' yang dituliskan untuknya tadi salah besar._

_Ya, bisa kalian lihat apa yang dikenakan murid baru itu di bagian bawahnya?_

Rok.

_**HARUNO SAKURA SEORANG PEREMPUAN!**_

.

_Tapi ada satu gadis yang tidak histeris seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata senada dengan rambutnya. Wajah cantiknya bahkan tidak menengadah ke Sakura sedikit pun. Hanya bola matanya saja yang mendelik sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya. Seperti tidak tertarik sama sekali._

_Sakura menghela napas lega, akhirnya ada juga perempuan yang masih normal._

.

_Secara tidak sengaja, Sakura menangkap sebuah nama di buku tulis yang menurut Sakura adalah milik gadis cantik tapi berperilaku _nerd_ ini. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mulai membaca tulisan berbentuk sambung latin—yang menurut Sakura ditulis oleh sang pemilik buku—dan mencernanya di otak dengan cepat._

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Nama yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan._

.

_Itu bukan rambut asli, itu _wig_!_

_Rambut sosok itu sesungguhnya lebih pendek. Berbentuk seperti pantat bebek, ayam, dan sejenis unggas lainnya. Mencuat-cuat ke belakang dengan sedikit rambut menjuntai di depan wajahnya. Rambut asli itu terlihat agak _macho_ untuk bentuk rambut seorang perempuan._

_Tidak, sosok itu __**bukan perempuan**__. Dari rambut dan tubuh aslinya sekarang, dia __**jelas seorang**__**laki-laki**__._

_Kemudian ketika dia menyibakkan rambut _raven_ aslinya ke belakang, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya tersebut. Bola matanya pun membulat._

_Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengucapkan nama itu dengan tegas. Seiring dengan keterkejutannya._

_**"Uchiha Sasuke?"**_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Romance / Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Crossdressing, Pasaran, Typo & Miss Typo(?), RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Tampan, keren, dan berdada nyaris rata, Sakura selalu disangka laki-laki. Pasti sakit hati. Tapi bagaimana jika pemuda dingin berwajah cantik, Sasuke, yang Sakura benci ternyata menyukainya? Gadis tampan, lelaki cantik, pasti seru!**

**.**

**.**

**Our Secret**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mendengar namanya disebut, spontan saja sosok perempuan yang ternyata laki-laki itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu bilik kamar mandi. Sementara tangannya langsung mengambil acak pakaiannya yang tergantung untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Bukan karena malu.<p>

Dan sialnya, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dia sudah diintip sedari tadi setelah melihat sosok yang mengintipnya berdiri tegak di depan pintu bilik kamar mandinya. Ah, kalau begini sudah kepalang basah! Dia yakin kalau perempuan tampan yang baru saja menjadi teman sekelasnya ini sudah melihat semuanya!

Sementara Sakura sendiri, dia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa lagi setelah melihat tubuh Sasuke dengan jelas di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa tercengang, dengan mulut menganga dengan tampang sebingung-bingungnya. Sekarang hanya ada satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya:

DIA LAKI-LAKI?

"WAT DE FAK! TERNYATA KAU COWOK?" Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin, kedua tangannya meremas rambut merah muda pendeknya disertai dengan raut wajah yang seolah menyatakan 'ada-gajah-berkencan-di-hadapanku!'.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, kemudian perempuan—ups, sekarang laki-laki—itu langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bilik toilet itu. Setelah menariknya ke dalam, Sasuke segera menutup pintunya.

**BRAAAK!**

"Ssssst! Dasar bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!" desis Sasuke seraya mendesak Sakura ke sudut bilik toilet tersebut. Tangannya yang halus mencengkeram bahu Sakura dengan kasar.

Sakura yang merasa tidak suka dikasari seperti itu, langsung menepis tangan Sasuke. Sesaat wajahnya memandang Sasuke marah, namun tidak lama Sakura menyadari sesuatu, dan kemudian bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran penuh arti.

"Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu kasar untuk seorang perempuan." Cengiran belum hilang dari perempuan tampan itu. Malah, cengirannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Oke, itu artinya, Sakura sudah menyadari bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus, mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang sangat ditujukan untuknya. Rahasianya sudah berakhir sampai di sini, sudah terbongkarlah semuanya. Tapi dia masih berpura-pura tenang, bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Tapi untuk seorang laki-laki, tanganmu halus sekali," gadis itu menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke dan mengamatinya. Raut wajahnya terkagum, sayangnya Sakura terkagum pada tangan yang salah. Ya, maksudnya, harusnya wajah kagum itu tertuju pada tangan perempuan, bukan pada tangan laki-laki.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, tangan halus itu dimiliki oleh laki-laki.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura, ekspresinya sinis seperti biasa. Hanya saja Sakura sudah tidak takut lagi pada tatapan sinis itu, sekarang Sakura malah merasa lucu dengan Sasuke.

Perempuan berambut _pink_ pendek acak-acakan itu memandang Sasuke dari atas-kebawah. Seperti menyelidiki sesuatu darinya, lalu tidak lama, Sakura memasang wajah ngeri.

"Kau menyamar jadi perempuan, lalu berpacaran dengan Naruto, jangan-jangan kau _gay_!" Sakura memekik seraya membelalakan matanya ketakutan. Jujur saja, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura tadi, untuk apa seorang laki-laki menyamar menjadi perempuan bukan?

Sasuke melemparkan pakaian-pakaiannya tepat ke wajah Sakura.

**BUUK!**

"Idiot! Aku bukan _gay_!" dampratnya setelah melemparkan pakaiannya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura menyingkirkan pakaian-pakaian itu dari wajahnya, "Kalau begitu kau banci!" Sakura kembali bercuap seraya memasang wajah meledek. Wajah cantik, tubuh molek, dan bergaya ala perempuan, tapi ternyata laki-laki, apa lagi kalau bukan banci?

"Aku bukan banci!"

"Oke, berarti kau punya kelainan!"

Sasuke tidak membalas kalimat yang terakhir itu. Bukan tidak bisa, hanya saja dia memang tidak suka beradu mulut seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu mendekati Sakura, sementara Sakura sudah bersiap-siap kalau-kalau Sasuke akan memukulnya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke hanya mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya yang dilemparkannya tadi ke wajah Sakura.

"Aku bukan _gay_, dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu!" desisnya sinis lalu memakai pakaian olahraga tanpa celana _training_-nya. Laki-laki itu akan memakai celana olahraganya di kamar mandi sebelah saja.

Sasuke membuka pintu bilik kamar mandinya, lalu bersiap melangkah keluar dengan membawa pakaian-pakaiannya. Namun belum melangkah, Sasuke mendengar suara siulan dari Sakura. Dia menoleh.

"Kau tidak butuh ini? Nanti ketahuan lho..." Sakura menyodorkan sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke hanya mendengus keras lalu melihat apa yang disodorkan Sakura.

Pakaian dalam wanita.

Sasuke melirik ke bagian dadanya yang masih rata. Oh, sial, dia lupa memakainya.

Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil pakaian dalamnya dari genggaman Sakura. Wajah angkuhnya merona hebat, tapi masih berusaha terlihat sok tenang. Kemudian, Sasuke segera meninggalkan bilik toilet itu dan pindah dari toilet wanita.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang meninggalkannya hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Di sudut hatinya, dia lega mengetahui kalau Sasuke itu adalah laki-laki. Itu artinya, perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto tidak sesulit yang dia pikirkan. Rahasia pemuda itu sudah dia genggam, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk memberitahunya ke Naruto.

Tapi setelah Sakura berpikir-pikir lagi, perempuan itu malah merasa seram sendiri.

"B-bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar _gay_?"

.

Beberapa siswi sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sesekali, mereka tertawa kecil saat mendengar guyonan lucu dari teman-temannya. Dan tiba-tiba, salah satu siswi melihat seseorang di depan toilet.

"Hei, itu 'kan Sasuke-_chan_!" siswi itu menyenggol temannya sambil menunjuk sosok perempuan yang berdiri di depan toilet.

"Iya, si cantik itu, kok kayaknya dia bingung ya?" sahut temannya yang lain lalu memperhatikan Sasuke juga.

Ketika melihat gadis—jadi-jadian—itu masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki, gerombolan siswi itu tercengang.

"HAH?"

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

"Hari ini kita akan bermain basket, kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim, laki-laki dan perempuan." Asuma mengkomandokan seluruh murid untuk memisahkan diri dan membentuk dua tim yang diperintahkannya.

Sakura mengangguk senang, dia memang menyukai basket. Dan lagi, tim akan dibagi dua, yaitu laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang artinya, dia tidak akan satu kelompok dengan Sas—EH TUNGGU?

"AKU SEKELOMPOK SAMA SASUKE?" Sakura bertanya heboh dengan nada ketidaksukaan yang amat sangat. Asuma menatap bingung Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak heboh tersebut.

"Tentu saja Haruno, kau akan sekelompok dengannya, memangnya ada apa?" Asuma bertanya balik setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang aneh tersebut. Oh, mungkin Sakura terlalu senang sekelompok dengan Sasuke sampai berteriak histeris begitu.

Sakura lupa, Sasuke 'kan dikenal sebagai perempuan di sekolah ini.

Sakura duduk berlutut di tengah lapangan basket, kemudian meringis meratapi nasibnya, "Kenapa harus sekelompok dengannya?"

Sakura tidak sadar, kalau seluruh murid tengah memperhatikannya yang berlutut layaknya tokoh komik yang sedang pundung. Tapi kalau di komik, biasanya akan ada _background_ hitam atau abu-abu suram yang menyertai tokoh pundung itu, sementara kalau Sakura tidak ada _background_-nya.

Mata hijau Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Laki-laki cantik itu sedang mengikat rambut—wig tepatnya—hitam panjangnya. Jemari lentiknya mengikat rambut itu perlahan, namun terlihat anggun.

'_DASAR BODOH! KENAPA NGGAK LEPAS _WIG-_NYA SAJA?_' teriak _inner_ Sakura kesal karena melihat tingkah Sasuke yang jelas terlihat sok cantik itu. Padahal 'kan rambut aslinya pendek, untuk apa dia repot-repot memakai _wig_ lalu mengikatnya kembali? Dasar menyebalkan!

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan langsung menarik rambut bohongan yang bertengger di kepalanya tersebut. Lalu mengambil pengeras suara di ruang multimedia, dan segera memberitahukan kepada seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan heboh bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sang primadona sekolah adalah seorang laki-laki.

Sakura melirik lagi, kali ini menuju para laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Para laki-laki itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terpesona. Wajah mereka merona, bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang sampai mimisan. Entah apa yang dibayangkan gerombolan laki-laki itu, yang jelas pasti pikiran bodoh.

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Kemudian perempuan berparas tampan itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menghadap sang empunya tangan.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara sebelah tangannya masih terulur menunggu Sakura. "Ano… aku minta maaf soal perkataanku yang tadi," ujarnya dengan nada yang tidak canggung, cengiran jenaka menghiasi wajah _gentle_ itu.

Sakura tentu masih ingat dengan 'soal perkataan yang tadi', yaitu saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa salah satu organ miliknya yang harus diperbesar—ugh, Sakura jadi malu lagi. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena telah memukul Naruto sampai benjol?

Akhirnya Sakura hanya mendengus seraya mengusap hidungnya, setelah itu dia ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya pertanda memaafkan Naruto. Dengan gayanya yang khas laki-laki—padahal dia perempuan, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Santai saja, Naruto, seenggaknya kau sudah kupukul tadi," balas Sakura bergurau. Senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran canda, sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana _training_-nya.

Naruto tertawa, "Iya, dan kau tahu? Pukulanmu itu setara dengan cowok," laki-laki itu sedikit memandang was-was ke arah Sakura, takut dia tersinggung lagi. Namun kelihatannya tidak sama sekali, Sakura malah ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Ah, Sakura suka dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

Tapi dia tidak tahu, kalau Sasuke, tengah memandang dirinya dan Naruto dengan sinis.

"Oke, semua berkumpul! Tim laki-laki akan melawan tim perempuan!" Panggil Asuma lalu membunyikan peluitnya.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

"Hinata!" seru Ino dan melemparkan bola basket dari tangannya. Lemparan itu mengarah menuju seorang perempuan yang ternyata luput dari penjagaan tim laki-laki.

Hinata menangkap bola itu dengan baik, kemudian dia segera berlari membawa bola itu menuju _ring_ tim laki-laki. Hinata masih bisa mengendalikan bola itu dengan baik, sampai Kiba tiba-tiba datang menghadang jalannya.

"Hinata! Bolanya!"

Hinata yang kaget tidak sadar kalau bolanya telah berpindah tangan ke tangan Kiba. Laki-laki berwatak nakal itu terkekeh lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang panik sendiri karena kelengahannya.

Kiba hampir sampai di depan _ring_ tim putri, kemudian Kiba dengan cepat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan bolanya ke dalam jaring _ring_ tersebut. Sekali sentakan, bola itu telah terlempar menuju _ring_.

"AAAAAA!" jerit para murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang berada di kursi cadangan. Antara takut timnya kalah, menegangkan suasana, atau sekadar ikut-ikutan saja.

**SET!**

Mata Kiba membelalak, sosok yang tidak ditebaknya—Sasuke—ternyata menangkap bola yang dilemparkannya. Sebelumnya Kiba memang melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak mengejar bola seperti pemain lainnya, perempuan itu hanya menunggu di bawah _ring_ basket dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemain lainnya. Ternyata Sasuke bersiap untuk keadaan ini.

Sasuke membawa bola yang baru saja direbutnya itu menuju _ring_ lawan. Dan ketika dia berpapasan dengan Kiba, Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil tersenyum angkuh—tapi sialnya di mata Kiba, Sasuke tetap terlihat cantik. Setelah itu, Sasuke melesat dengan cepat menuju _ring_ tim putra.

Tim putra sepertinya memang tidak sudi mengalah, mereka terus berdatangan menghadang Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyadari kalau dia terkepung oleh tiga orang pemain dari tim lawan, yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sai.

"Tch!" decih Sasuke melihat ketiga orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan kemampuannya kini menghadangnya. Wajah cantiknya mengeras, bola dipegang erat. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang bisa diberikan umpan operan bolanya.

Daripada bola direbut Naruto, Shikamaru, atau Sai yang berada di hadapannya, Sasuke lebih memilih melemparkan bolanya asal ke luar jangkauan ketiga laki-laki itu. Mudah-mudahan saja yang menangkap lemparan bola itu adalah timnya—tim perempuan.

Tanpa diduga, Sakura yang dihadang oleh Lee dapat melepaskan diri dan mengejar bola yang dilemparkan asal oleh Sasuke. Sakura menangkapnya, dan tidak membuang waktu perempuan itu langsung berlari menuju _ring_ tim putra yang kini tanpa penjagaan.

"Neji! Ambil bolanya!" seru Shikamaru memberikan perintah pada Neji yang sedang menghadang Tenten. Dengan cekatan Neji langsung meninggalkan Tenten dan mengejar Sakura yang hampir sampai di _ring_. Diikuti dengan Lee yang tadi sempat merutuki kesalahannya.

Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri dari kepungan tiga orang itu langsung mengambil langkah melewati mereka bertiga. Kemudian Sasuke kembali menyusul Sakura yang kini sedang dikejar oleh Neji dan Lee.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Neji dan Lee yang menerjang dirinya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sakura segera mengangkat kedua tangannya yang membawa bola, mengarahkan bola basket itu ke arah _ring_, dan dengan cepat melepaskan bola itu dengan sekali lemparan.

Sementara itu Asuma melihat ke arah jam tangannya, tinggal beberapa detik menuju akhir permainan. Jika bola Sakura masuk dari jarak sejauh itu, poin tiga akan didapat tim putri dan mereka bisa memenangkan permainan. Namun jika gagal….

—tim putra yang akan menang.

**3.**

Semua murid perempuan yang berada di sana menatap tegang bola yang melambung menuju _ring_. Beberapa murid bahkan tampak berkomat-kamit memohon kemenangan.

**2.**

Seluruh murid laki-laki tidak kalah deg-degannya dengan murid perempuan. Mereka juga mengharap kemenangan.

**1.**

"Oh tidak!"

**PLOOSH!**

"HOREEE!" seluruh murid perempuan heboh setelah melihat tim putri mendapatkan kemenangan. Bahkan ruang olahraga kini telah penuh oleh murid-murid dari kelas lain yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang sekolah. Mereka ingin melihat aksi primadona sekolah mereka—Sasuke, dan juga sang pangeran sekolah—Naruto.

"Siapa yang mencetak skor?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan kepada Tenten yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Tenten tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan jarinya menuju seorang perempuan berambut merah muda ala laki-laki yang sekarang terduduk melepas lelah di tengah lapangan. Sebelah tangannya diletakkan di atas lututnya yang ditekuk. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi mengacak-acak rambut _pink_-nya, ditambah peluh yang membanjiri, Sakura semakin terlihat maskulin saja.

Tenten tidak tahu, kalau perempuan yang melihat Sakura yang sedang seperti itu kini tengah merona hebat, matanya berbinar-binar kagum melihat ketampanan perempuan berusia enam belas tahun tersebut.

"Itu benaran perempuan? Ganteng banget! Siapa namanya, Tenten?" perempuan itu bertanya kembali, kali ini lebih histeris dari yang tadi. Beberapa kali tangannya ditepukkan ke pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya kalau yang dilihatnya itu adalah perempuan.

"Ya benaran perempuan, masa' banci? Namanya Haruno Sakura," Tenten nyengir lalu mengambil air mineral dari tasnya.

"Eh Sakura? SAKURA-_KUUNNN_!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri mendengar seruan nama yang diteriakkan seorang perempuan di pinggir lapangan, panggilan itu begitu menohok dirinya. Namanya, dipasang embel-embel –_kun_? Bukankah itu panggilan untuk laki-laki? Apa dia sebegitunya menyerupai laki-laki?

Ah, _by the way_, tentang laki-laki….

Sakura celingak-celinguk, mencari sosok laki-laki dingin—namun berwajah cantik—yang sebelumnya masih terlihat masih bersama Naruto. Tapi Sakura tidak menemukan sosok itu, sepertinya Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Hei, Sakura! Selamat ya!" Naruto bersorak lalu menghampirinya, dengan sikap ceria yang seperti biasanya tentunya. Sepertinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa dengan kekalahan yang dialami timnya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan nada ceria juga, "Yo! Kau juga Naruto, hebat banget, kau bahkan bisa membuat Sasuke sampai seperti itu."

'_Tentu saja, Naruto 'kan cowoknya,_' tambah Sakura dalam hati. Kata Ino dan Tenten saja, sikap Sasuke bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jika sudah bersama Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri, dia merasa kalah dengan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto pamit pulang, Sakura, Ino, serta Tenten kini sedang berada di ruang ganti pakaian. Mereka ingin mengambil barang-barang mereka yang sebelumnya mereka tinggalkan di dalam loker pakaian.

"Kau tahu, Sakura, kulihat wajah Sasuke begitu kesal tadi," ujar Ino seraya melipat pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Mata _aquamarine_-nya mendelik ke arah Sakura yang sedang membuka celana _training_-nya.

Sakura meletakkan celananya ke dalam tas dan mengambil roknya, kemudian memakaikan rok itu asal-asalan. "Aku nggak lihat dia tadi, tahu-tahu sudah menghilang saja," jawab Sakura tidak acuh. Perempuan itu menggulung lengan kaus olahraganya, lalu memakai sembarang sepatunya. Bahkan talinya saja tidak diikat.

Tenten menutup lokernya, "Kupikir dia cemburu karena melihatmu bercanda bersama Naruto tadi." Tenten hanya berspekulasi, habisnya, tadi dia melihat Sasuke menatap tidak suka saat Naruto meminta maaf pada Sakura sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, _'Mana mungkin dia cemburu? Masa' cemburu sama laki-laki?' _batinnya heran.

Tapi pernyataan batinnya barusan justru memperkuat pikiran Sakura mengenai Sasuke sebelumnya.

'_Apa berarti dia benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis__?_'

Melihat Sakura yang senyam-senyum sendiri, Ino dan Tenten sedikit merinding. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, tapi yang jelas, tampaknya hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Senyum Sakura memudar ketika melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel di lokernya.

Sakura mengambil dan membaca apa yang ada di secarik kertas itu. Bukan dibaca tepatnya, tapi dilihat, sebab di kertas itu tidak ada tulisan. Hanya sebuah gambar.

Yaitu sebuah gambar tangan terkepal dengan jari tengah yang mengacung.

Wajah Sakura memanas, bukan karena malu, atau merona, tapi karena marah.

**"SASUKEEEEEE!"**

.

"Kalau kau bersikap membenci Sasuke seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau jadi suka juga padanya." Ino menasihati Sakura dengan gaya bak seorang ibu memberikan petuah untuk anaknya.

Selanjutnya Ino terkikik geli dengan pernyataannya sendiri. Dia memang sering melihat di dorama-dorama, orang yang saling membenci biasanya akan saling menyukai di akhir. Meskipun begitu, rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama seorang perempuan.

Sama-sama perempuan, eh?

"Ino benar, Sakura, masa' cuma gara-gara itu kau sampai membencinya?" Tenten membenarkan perkataan Ino. Dia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkikik mendengar penuturan Ino tadi.

Sakura menatap kedua temannya garang, tangannya masih terkepal kuat sedari tadi. Meski kertas bergambar itu tidak tertulis nama, Sakura yakin kalau gambar itu dari Sasuke. Siapa lagi yang berani berbuat semenyebalkan itu selain Sasuke? Terlebih hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah, dan Sakura yakin tidak berbuat hal aneh apapun kepada orang lain, kecuali memergoki Sasuke yang sedang berganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

"Kalian nggak ingat? Tadi siang Sasuke menyebutku jalang?" meski Sakura emosi, dia tidak ingin sampai membuat teman-temannya merasa tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Sakura berusaha mati-matian agar tidak memukul apapun yang berada di hadapannya.

Ino meneguk ludahnya, dia sedikit takut dengan Sakura yang seperti ini. Terkadang, gadis itu bisa membuatnya terpesona dengan sekali tatapan—karena ketampanannya tentunya. Tapi di sisi lain ternyata Ino bisa menemukan sosok terseram dari perempuan berparas laki-laki itu. Orang tampan tidak selalu baik ternyata.

"Oh ya, kau sudah tahu 'kan kalau sekolah kita memakai sistem asrama? Kau sudah tahu kamar mana yang kau tempati?" Tenten mulai membuka suaranya kembali, berusaha mencairkan suasana, sekaligus menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah dapat kunci kamarnya, tapi aku belum ke kamar itu, tadi pagi aku langsung ke sekolah," jelas Sakura santai, sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak semarah tadi. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi jam tangan Puma miliknya, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

Ino yang masih takut dengan Sakura mencoba bertanya kembali, "Lalu barang-barangmu sudah diantar? Ah, apa kau sudah tahu siapa teman sekamarmu?" kali ini suara Ino merendah, dia takut Sakura menatapnya seperti tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa teman sekamarku, kalau aku belum ke kamar itu?" jawab Sakura lagi seraya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Ino ini _baka_ atau bagaimana sih? Memangnya dia bisa menebak siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya? Memangnya dia paranormal?

Ino hanya tersenyum paksa, benar juga, bodoh juga dia, menanyakan hal yang belum bisa dijawab oleh orang itu. Tenten memutar bola matanya ke arah Sakura, lalu tersenyum penuh maksud. Perempuan yang tidak jauh berbeda wataknya seperti Sakura—_boyish_—itu berjalan mendahului Sakura dan menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau teman sekamarmu itu adalah perempuan cantik? Astaga, kalian berdua pasti sudah dikira sebagai sepasang kekasih yang tinggal sekamar!" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terkekeh di hadapan Sakura, dia mulai bercanda lagi.

Sepertinya perempuan berambut cepol ini ingin sekali mencari ribut dengan Sakura. Tapi sayangnya Sakura sudah biasa dengan gurauan-gurauan seperti itu, dia sudah sering mengalaminya dulu.

"Perempuan cantik? Seperti Sasuke?" Ino menambahkan, dia terkekeh.

Sakura mendelik, lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Ino dan Tenten yang sedang senang-senangnya meledek dirinya. Mereka berdua tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Ya, yang sebenarnya, di toilet perempuan siang tadi.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan, hari pertamanya bersekolah lumayan melelahkan. Kejadian tidak terduga banyak bermunculan hari ini. Mulai dari kehebohan satu sekolah karena rupa wajahnya, terpikat dengan laki-laki yang semangatnya kelewatan—dan bicaranya terlalu jujur, yaitu Naruto—serta bertemu pemuda cantik yang suka memakai pakaian perempuan.

Kalau kejadian seperti yang disebutkan pertama tidak terlalu membuat Sakura kaget, di sekolah sebelumnya dia juga sering mendapatkan pujian dari kaum Hawa karena parasnya yang di luar kewajaran paras perempuan. Tapi kalau pengalaman kedua dan ketiga—terutama yang ketiga—begitu membuatnya terkejut. Seumur-umur dia baru melihat seorang laki-laki tulen memiliki wajah secantik itu. benar-benar seperti perempuan.

Err… tapi untuk kalimat 'laki-laki tulen' sepertinya masih diragukan.

Sakura telah sampai di depan kamarnya, kemudian dia memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya, hingga terdengar suara yang menandakan kunci pintu itu telah terbuka. Namun sebelum tangan putihnya menyentuh kenop pintu, sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelahnya.

"Ah, jadi kamu Sakura-_kun_? Tampan sekali," Sakura menoleh ke kanan, ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang penghuni kamar sebelah.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, sejak kapan panggilan 'Sakura-_kun_' menyebar?

"Tidak heran kalau kamu mendapat teman kamar secantik dia, ternyata kamunya juga tampan," ujar perempuan itu lagi dan Sakura mengangkat alisnya kembali. "Namaku Kurama Yakumo," tambah gadis itu sebelum Sakura bertanya.

Tunggu sebentar, _teman kamar cantik?_

Mata Sakura membulat. Jangan-jangan...

"Benar, teman kamarmu adalah _dia_, kamu beruntung sekali," Yakumo mengatakan hal yang tidak Sakura inginkan. Kemudian, Yakumo berpamitan pada Sakura dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Entah mengapa sekarang Sakura jadi tegang sendiri, membayangkan kalau teman sekamarnya benar-benar '_dia_'. Mudah-mudahan itu tidak benar, mudah-mudahan '_dia_' yang dimaksud bukanlah '_dia_' yang Sakura pikirkan. Mudah-mudahan salah orang!

Sakura menggenggam kenop pintu di depannya, tangannya berkeringat, jantungnya deg-degan setengah mati. Perlahan Sakura mulai memutar kenop itu dan mendorong pintunya ke dalam. Dalam hati dia mulai berdoa, kalau orang yang dipikirkannya itu bukanlah teman sekamarnya.

Pertama yang dilihatnya di kamar itu adalah suasana yang berantakan, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kamar seorang perempuan. Pakaian tergeletak di mana-mana, baik pakaian sekolah maupun pakaian rumah. Dan juga ada hmm… pakaian dalam. Semua sama sekali tidak tertata rapi bagaimana layaknya pakaian yang seharusnya berada di dalam lemari.

Lalu kemasan makanan dan sisa-sisa makanannya, mulai dari bungkus _snack_ sampai kotak _pizza_ dan makanan _fast food_ seperti ataupun KFC. Kemasan dan kotak makanan-makanan itu juga teronggok di lantai bersama pakaian—yang entah pakaian bersih atau pakaian kotor.

Sakura bergidik, tempat ini lebih menyerupai kapal pecah daripada kamar.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, sebuah seragam perempuan tergantung di sana. Sakura pun mendekati pakaian yang tergantung itu dan mulai menyelidiki pemilik pakaian ini. Seharusnya, pakaian sekolahnya memiliki _nametag_ di bagian dada sebelah kanan, sementara di sebelah kiri adalah kantung dan logo sekolah mereka.

Seperti juga pakaian Sakura, di sebelah kanannya terdapat _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura', maka seharusnya pakaian yang digantung ini memilikinya juga. Dan ah! Sakura melihatnya! Ada _nametag_ di sana!

Sakura mulai membaca nama yang tertera di _nametag_ itu, sekaligus memastikan bahwa pemilik seragam ini adalah yang menghuni kamar ini juga. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras tatkala Sakura menajamkan matanya untuk membaca nama itu.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura membeku,_ '—Apa?'_

'_Dia_' yang diduganya, ternyata benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, begitu melihat laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar berbalutkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, dan rambutnya yang masih basah, membuat Sakura hanya berpikiran ke dua kata.

Keren, seksi.

Sama sekali tidak ada kesan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang suka berpakaian seperti wanita. Gayanya sangat laki-laki, maskulin sekali, hampir tidak berbeda dengan kaum Adam yang lainnya. Meski tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya masih terlihat cantik walau dia bergaya seperti laki-laki.

Sasuke terkejut—tapi tidak kentara—ketika mendapati ada orang lain yang berada di kamarnya, "Astaga!" serunya menggeram lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

**BRAAK!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Tak puas kau mengintipku tadi?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Sasuke mendesis tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sementara tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuh gadis itu, mengintimidasinya.

Sakura membalas tatapan marah Sasuke dengan tatapan garangnya, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Ino tadi. Sementara dalam hati, dia hanya bisa berdoa, agar dia dilindungi dari manusia berjenis tidak jelas ini.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

"Jadi kau sekamar denganku?" tanya Sasuke datar sembari memakan _snack_ yang diambilnya dari dalam tas. Suaranya tidak halus seperti di sekolah tadi, suaranya berat, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menghadap Sasuke. Mata hijaunya menatap kesal sekaligus frustasi ke sekeliling kamar.

"Cih, kenapa nenek tua itu tidak memberitahuku?" keluh Sasuke emosi dan melemparkan bungkus _snack_ yang masih ada isinya tersebut ke lantai. Sakura mengerti benar kalau 'nenek tua' yang dimaksud adalah Tsunade-_sensei_.

Sakura mendelik, selain wajah cantiknya, ada satu hal lagi yang tidak berubah meskipun ia—Sasuke—tampil seperti laki-laki, yaitu sikap judesnya. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang tidak ada ramah-ramahnya pada Sakura, meski dia sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian perempuan lagi.

'_Sepertinya itu memang sifatnya,_' pikir Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke," panggil Sakura sambil menendang kaki Sasuke pelan, Sasuke melirik, "Apa kalau kau di kamar ini, kau tidak berdandan seperti wanita?" tanya Sakura jujur.

Sasuke mendengus, "Untuk apa? Asal kau tahu, aku laki-laki tulen, aku tidak mau memakai pakaian itu terus-menerus, menjijikan." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang kini tengah terheran-heran mendengar penjelasannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyamar jadi perempuan?" suara Sakura menaik, rasa penasarannya benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung. Sasuke bilang dia laki-laki sungguhan—bukan banci maksudnya, tapi dia menyamar menjadi perempuan di sekolah sedangkan dia tidak suka memakai pakaian wanita. Padahal dengan menyamar menjadi perempuan saja mengharuskan dia memakai kostum wanita.

Sasuke mengerut tidak senang, dia tidak suka dengan sikap Sakura yang begitu ingin tahu.

Sakura mulai berpikir lagi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak bohong mengenai jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki sejati. Sudah jelas dari sikapnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan perempuan pada umumnya—dia terlalu judes, dan kasar. Hanya saja paras wajah dan tubuh halusnya saja yang membuatnya tidak meyakinkan seperti laki-laki.

Tapi, jika Sasuke benar-benar laki-laki asli, itu artinya dia bisa tertarik pada perempuan 'kan? Dan terlebih lagi Sakura sekamar dengannya, bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia bisa melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya.

Tidak, itu lebih buruk daripada membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang lesbian.

Sakura mengerang frustasi, kenapa Sakura harus sekamar dengan pemuda _crossdresser_ ini?

Ah, Sakura hampir lupa, status pemuda cantik di sekolahnya ini adalah seorang perempuan.

_Matilah Sakura._

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang menggantung handuknya dan memakaikan sebuah kaus lengan pendek. Ekspresi dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia tampak tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Sakura di kamarnya. Dengan acuh dia melepaskan celana panjangnya dan langsung melenggang hanya berbalutkan celana pendek.

Pemuda itu kembali duduk di lantai dan mengambil sebuah komik yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sebelum Sasuke membuka komik itu, dia menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk bersila di depannya.

"Oh ya," jeda sejenak, "Selamat datang di kamarmu, Haruno," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Entah perasaan Sakura saja atau memang benar, seringai yang ditunjukkan Sasuke sepertinya mempunyai maksud yang tidak bagus.

Sakura tidak tahu, apakah untuk hari-hari kedepannya, dia akan sanggup bersama-sama Sasuke sepanjang waktu.

'_Semoga dia_ gay, _semoga dia_ gay, _semoga dia_ gay….'

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 3: Let's Talk About Him!**

_Sakura membulatkan bola matanya tidak percaya, jam pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai dan Sasuke masih asyik berdandan?_

_"Kau laki-laki, tapi berdandanmu lebih repot dariku!" ketus Sakura lalu mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya memakaikan korset melingkari perut pemuda itu._

**.**

_"Naruto! Apa kau nggak sadar? Selama ini kau bukan pacaran sama perempuan!" seru Sakura akhirnya, dia tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Dia mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya marah._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti._

_"Sasuke itu laki-laki!"_

_Mata Naruto membulat._

**.**

_Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya. Kemudian, tangan Sakura terangkat dan menggebrak meja itu, membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dengan cepat._

_"Apa maksudmu mencoret-coret kertas ulanganku, Uchiha?" suara Sakura menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Semua siswa maupun siswi yang berada di kelas itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan takut._

_Dengan cepat Sakura mencengkeram rambut hitam panjang Sasuke, berniat menariknya di depan seluruh murid._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sepik Cuap-cuap:<strong>

**AAAAAA! Maafin Reicchi yaaaa…. Fic ini kelamaan apdetnya, saya lagi WB panjang nih, ditambah lagi urusan OSIS yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurusin event sekolah, belum lagi ngurusin outoto saya yang sebentar lagi masuk SMA DX saya harus ekstra ketat bantuin dia masuk SMA yang diinginkannya!**

**Udah kelamaan gak nulis jadi begini nih, gaya tulisan berubah 180 derajat. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tambah jelek ya?**

**Oke, karena ini fic yang cukup ringan dan lagi setting-nya di HSAU, saya nggak selalu pakai bahasa baku, untuk dialog kadang-kadang saya masukin kata-kata kurang baku supaya kesannya gak terlalu serius. Tapi untuk narasi, saya usahakan baku. Apa itu melanggar EYD? Kalo kata guru saya katanya boleh asal narasinya baku ._.**

**Yeyey, boleh minta review? Kritik dan saran?**

**Jakarta, April 16****th**** 2012 (17.14)**

**4.712 words without Sepik Cuap-cuap**

**.**

**.**

**Review and Concrit please? :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Talk About Him!

**Last Chapter:**

"_Kau menyamar jadi perempuan, lalu berpacaran dengan Naruto, jangan-jangan kau gay!" Sakura memekik seraya membelalakan matanya ketakutan. Jujur saja, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura tadi, untuk apa seorang laki-laki menyamar menjadi perempuan bukan?_

"_Idiot! Aku bukan gay!" dampratnya setelah melemparkan pakaiannya ke wajah Sakura._

"_Oke, berarti kau punya kelainan!"_

"_Aku bukan gay, dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu!" desisnya sinis lalu memakai pakaian olahraga tanpa celana training-nya. Laki-laki itu akan memakai celana olahraganya di kamar mandi sebelah saja._

_._

_Sakura mulai membaca nama yang tertera di nametag itu, sekaligus memastikan bahwa pemilik seragam ini adalah yang menghuni kamar ini juga. Jantungnya berdebar semakin keras tatkala Sakura menajamkan matanya untuk membaca nama itu._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sakura membeku, '—Apa?'_

_._

_Pemuda itu kembali duduk di lantai dan mengambil sebuah komik yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Sebelum Sasuke membuka komik itu, dia menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk bersila di depannya._

"_Oh ya," jeda sejenak, "Selamat datang di kamarmu, Haruno," ujarnya seraya menyeringai._

_Entah perasaan Sakura saja atau memang benar, seringai yang ditunjukkan Sasuke sepertinya mempunyai maksud yang tidak bagus._

_Sakura tidak tahu, apakah untuk hari-hari kedepannya, dia akan sanggup bersama-sama Sasuke sepanjang waktu._

'_Semoga dia_ gay, _semoga dia_ gay, _semoga dia_ gay….'

.

* * *

><p><strong>Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Romance / Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Crossdressing, Kata-kata kasar, Pasaran(?), Typo & Miss Typo(?), RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Tampan, keren, ramah, dan berdada nyaris rata, Haruno Sakura selalu disangka laki-laki. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, crossdresser berwajah cantik yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Mungkinkah mereka bisa jatuh cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Talk About Him!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari Senin.<p>

Bagi sebagian orang, hari Senin bukanlah hari yang spesial, sebab hari yang terletak pada susunan kedua dalam minggu adalah hari yang sama seperti hari lainnya. Namun ada juga yang menganggap hari Senin adalah hari yang sangat khusus, atau tepatnya berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Sebab pada hari Senin, semua aktivitas rutin—yang menurutnya melelahkan—harus dimulai kembali.

Menurut Sakura sendiri, Senin tidak semengerikan yang dibayangkan orang. Memang, jika memikirkan rutinitas yang akan dijalani dalam seminggu, Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan merasakan rasa lelahnya. Tapi Sakura percaya, di balik rasa lelah yang dihadapinya dalam kegiatan selama seminggu itu, pasti akan ada hal menyenangkan yang akan ditemuinya.

Oleh karena itu, Sakura selalu menyambut Senin dengan senyuman lebar.

Namun senyum itu pudar pada hari ini.

Sakura membulatkan bola matanya tidak percaya, jam pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai dan Uchiha Sasuke—teman sekamarnya—masih asyik berdandan?

"Ini bukan berdandan, Bodoh! Kkkhhh…. Susah sekali, akkhh!" tukas Sasuke seraya berusaha mengaitkan korset yang terpasang di punggungnya. Badannya berkeringat, wajah putihnya terlihat pucat, sementara alisnya sampai mengernyit.

Sakura sampai bergidik sendiri melihatnya, sepertinya Sasuke merasa kesakitan sekali.

"Sas, kalau sakit, tidak usah dipaksakan juga kali," bukannya apa-apa, Sakura hanya merasa kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sangat berusaha tersebut. Apa laki-laki itu tidak sadar kalau wajah cantiknya sudah menderita begitu? Sakura yakin, Sasuke pasti sulit sekali bernapas dengan benda ketat di dada dan perutnya itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukan saran Sakura barusan, padahal saran gadis _boyish_ itu sangat bermanfaat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang rasanya seperti sudah diambang batas tersebut. Sasuke malah mengambil korset satunya lagi untuk dililitkan ke perutnya.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti, di balik penampilan anggunnya, Sasuke menyimpan sebuah derita. Tepatnya pada dada dan perutnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding, lima menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Dia belum berpakaian lengkap, belum mendandani wajahnya, dan belum menyiapkan buku yang akan dipelajarinya hari ini. Andaikan saja semalam dia tidak membantu Sakura membereskan kamar, dia pasti tidak akan bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika keadaan seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya panik. Laki-laki berwajah molek tersebut tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, seakan tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Sasuke menggulirkan bola matanya sedikit, melihat Sakura yang sedang mengambil pakaian sekolah untuknya.

"Hei, Haruno! Lilitkan ini ke perutku!"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, bukannya seharusnya itu permintaan tolong? Tapi mengapa lebih terdengar seperti kalimat perintah, ya?

_Dia memang seenaknya._

"Kau laki-laki, tapi berdandanmu lebih repot dariku!" ketus Sakura lalu mendekati Sasuke dan memakaikan korset melingkari perut pemuda itu.

Sakura tidak tahu, kalau saat itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Uzumaki Naruto.

Sudah setahun ini Hinata memperhatikannya. Mulai dari saat dia tersenyum, tertawa, marah, ataupun sedih, semua sama sekali tidak dilewatkan dari matanya. Menurutnya, apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu sangatlah menarik untuk disaksikan.

Semua berawal saat dirinya baru menjadi murid di sekolah tersebut, tepatnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru setahun yang lalu. Kala itu Hinata mengalami sebuah insiden kecil yang membuatnya harus menahan malu, rambutnya tersangkut di sebuah ranting pohon dekat taman sekolah. Dan kejadian itu disaksikan oleh murid satu sekolah.

Namun, Naruto datang menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu tersebut. Pemuda itu dengan sabar melepaskan rambutnya yang tersangkut, serta mengancam murid-murid yang menyaksikannya agar tidak mentertawakannya lagi.

Sikapnya yang benar-benar memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik itu mulai mengubah pandangan Hinata mengenainya. Sejak saat itulah, Hinata melihat Naruto bagaikan seorang pangeran, yang memperlakukan perempuan bak seorang tuan putri. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mempunyai rasa hormat yang tinggi pada lawan jenisnya, tidak seperti teman-teman laki-lakinya dahulu.

Harus Hinata akui, Naruto adalah pemuda pertama yang membuatnya mengubah sudut pandangnya mengenai makhluk Adam tersebut. Hinata sangat mengaguminya, Hinata begitu tertarik padanya, Hinata… menyukainya….

Dapat dibayangkan, betapa sakit hatinya ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri dengan kedua matanya, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Diiringi dengan sorak-sorai murid-murid lain, yang seolah juga mendukung keduanya. Maksudnya… kenapa harus Sasuke? Laki-laki sebaik Uzumaki Naruto jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata tahu, Sasuke sangat cantik, perilakunya anggun dan sangat terpelajar—meski terkadang gadis itu tidak bisa mengendalikan lisan tajamnya. Wajar saja jika banyak laki-laki jatuh cinta kepadanya—termasuk Naruto, tapi….

Entah mengapa, Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Naruto. Mata hitam itu tidak pernah memandang Naruto sebagai orang yang dikasihinya, tidak ada pandangan bahagia, tidak ada tatapan mata penuh damba yang sebagaimana Hinata lakukan selama ini kepada Naruto—secara diam-diam tentunya.

Ah… andaikan Hinata yang berada di sana, berada di samping bahu tegap milik pemuda berkulit manis tersebut. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia, dia pasti akan memeluknya erat-erat, menumpahkan semua rasa yang dipendamnya selama ini dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Hinata akan memperlakukan Naruto lebih baik dari Sasuke.

Sayangnya dia tidak pernah memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mendekatinya, bahkan berbicara dengannya pun hampir tidak pernah. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata kalah dari Sasuke.

Mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi Hinata sangat ingin Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto. Hinata berharap ada seseorang yang mampu membuat Sasuke menyadari perasaannya dan berhenti mempermainkan Naruto.

"Hyuuga-_san_, mengapa kau belum mengerjakan lembar soalmu?_Doushita no_?" suara lembut namun tegas dari Kurenai-_sensei_ terdengar di telinganya. Hinata langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sang guru yang sudah memperhatikan tepat di hadapannya.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menegang, namun dia tetap berusaha tenang. "_Nandemonai, Sensei_, aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang," gadis bermata lembut itu kemudian segera mengambil pena yang terletak di atas mejanya dan mulai mengerjakan lembar soalnya.

BRAAAAKK!

Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu tersentak kaget dengan sebuah bantingan keras dari pintu depan. Mereka semua mengangkat kepala mereka dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang terlihat kesal, namun ada juga yang terlihat bingung.

"_Gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_! Apa aku terlambat?" seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan—tidak, keduanya perempuan—langsung memasuki ruang kelas tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah keduanya terlihat tegang, sementara tubuh mereka terlihat berkeringat.

Salah satu dari mereka, si gadis berambut merah muda acak-acakan, tampak tersenyum canggung—sekaligus takut. Sementara perempuan yang satunya lagi hanya mendengus dan merapikan rambut hitam kebiruan panjangnya yang agak berantakan. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakan apapun pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Seketika, ruangan kelas yang tadinya hening pun kini mulai dipenuhi desas-desis para murid.

"Uchiha Sasuke bisa telat? Waw…."

"Sasuke-_chan_ kan disiplin banget, kok bisa telat ya?"

"Kok bareng Sakura-_kun_ juga ya? Wah, mereka habis ngapain tuh?"

Sakura hanya bisa tercengang sendiri mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari kedatangannya yang telat pada hari ini. Mengapa mereka malah mencurigai dirinya dan Sasuke 'melakukan sesuatu?'

Dan Sasuke, alih-alih mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan idiot teman-teman sekelasnya, ia malah melirik Kurenai-sensei dengan pandangan kesal. Tatapan mata hitamnya seakan mengatakan 'buruan-katakan-sesuatu-gitu, saya-mau-duduk'.

"Haruno-_san_, Uchiha-_san_, kenapa kalian bisa terlambat?" akhirnya Kurenai-_sensei_ bicara juga juga, Sasuke sudah bersiap akan melempar guru fisika itu dengan tas selempangnya jika ia dibiarkan menunggu di depan kelas lebih lama lagi. Bahkan kalau Kurenai-_sensei_ melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama bodohnya dengan anak-anak sekelas, Sasuke tidak akan ragu menyemburnya dengan kata-kata tidak menyenangkan.

Nah, sekarang tugasnya Sakura untuk menjawab. Sasuke paling malas mengarang-ngarang alasan untuk keadaan seperti ini. Kadang-kadang laki-laki—tidak, sekarang perempuan—itu berpikir mengapa guru-guru selalu bertanya mengapa muridnya datang terlambat ke sekolah, padahal Sasuke berani bertaruh kalau jawaban yang diberikan kebanyakan murid pasti akan sama saja; kesiangan, atau macet di jalan (yang ini tentu tidak mungkin mengingat asrama masih satu lingkungan dengan sekolah).

Dengan alibi yang stereotipe itu, seharusnya para guru sudah bisa memakluminya (namanya juga manusia, kesiangan itu biasa), bukannya malah marah-marah dan berbicara panjang lebar tentang kedisiplinan, kerajinan, atau apalah namanya—Sasuke tidak mau memperpanjang pemikiran tidak penting itu.

Sasuke mendelik ke gadis _boyish_ di sebelahnya, mukanya tampak bete karena belum diperbolehkan duduk (semua karena mereka belum menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan mereka). Gadis bersurai hitam itu mengulurkan tangan putihnya dan menarik lengan seragam Sakura.

"Kau yang memberi alasan," perintah Sasuke singkat lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. Perempuan yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke itu langsung memelototkan matanya, sementara desisan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kok aku? Yang bikin kita terlambat kan kau," Sakura protes tidak menerima perintah sepihak yang diajukan Sasuke. Meskipun Sakura bukan tergolong perempuan manis yang selalu menaati semua peraturan sekolah—bahkan terkadang ia tidak ragu membolos, tapi Sakura tidak ahli berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tidak, bukan hanya pada situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa berbohong dalam keadaan apapun.

Bahkan pada perasaannya sendiri yang menyukai Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membohonginya. Sial.

Sasuke menginjak kaki Sakura, lalu memutar-mutarkan kakinya di sana, "Jangan banyak bacot kalau kau tidak ingin kehilangan kakimu," titahnya sekali lagi dengan nada mengancam yang lebih berbahaya. Sakura meringis pelan, gila kali ya, memangnya tenaga laki-laki itu tidak besar? Tidak mau kalah, Sakura membalas injakan pada kakinya itu dengan mencubit sisi kanan lengan Sasuke.

_Orang ini memang parah sekali, sudah bicaranya ketus, tidak segan-segan melukai dan mengancam orang lain pula!_ Pikir Sakura berang, rasanya ingin sekali ia membalas perlakuan Sasuke yang menyakiti kakinya saat ini dengan menghajar wajah cantiknya. Biar saja ia tidak cantik lagi, yang penting Sakura memberinya pelajaran bahwa menyakiti orang lain seenaknya tidak baik.

Tapi tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah pemikiran di benak Sakura. Cara yang lebih baik untuk membuat Sasuke jera ketimbang harus mengorbankan tenaganya untuk memukuli perempuan berwajah bak peri itu.

"Oke, serahkan padaku."

Sasuke melepaskan injakan kakinya, Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ini dia saatnya memberi Sasuke pelajaran!

"Ano… jadi begini _Sensei_, tadi pagi Saya bangun kesiangan karena seharian kemarin Saya dan Sasuke membereskan kamar kami." Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya dan bergaya seolah-olah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Perempuan bermata hitam kelam di sebelahnya menatapnya penuh curiga. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan irama bicara Sakura.

"Habis kamarnya berantakan banget, benaran deh. Sasuke jorok banget, masa celana dalam dibiarkan—"

"—Whoa! Whoa! Berhenti sampai di situ Sakura-_chan_!" tiba-tiba Naruto menyela penjelasan Sakura dengan wajah yang berbinar, bahkan terlihat sangat antusias. "Celana dalamnya Sasuke-_chan_ model kayak apa Sakura-_chan_? Berenda? _Linge—_" untung saja Kiba berhasil membekap mulut Naruto di saat yang tepat, sebelum kata yang tidak layak didengar untuk remaja seperti mereka dilontarkan cowok pirang tersebut.

"Oke, Sakura, _skip_ tentang celana dalamnya, lanjutkan penjelasanmu." Sahut Kiba cengengesan.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri, "Karena bangun kesiangan itu, Saya dan Sasuke jadi terburu-buru. Saya sih sudah siap dari kapan tahu, tapi Sasukenya itu yang lama."

Dahi Sasuke sekarang mengernyit, kecurigaannya semakin besar, ia merasa Sakura akan membeberkan kegiatannya memakai korset tadi pagi.

"Eh ternyata benar, pas Saya lihat Sasuke di kamar mandi, dia lagi melakukan sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya terengah-engah, erangannya sangat keras, matanya sayu, sementara tangannya sedang…." Dan Sakura berhenti bercerita.

DAMN!

Jantung Sasuke tidak pernah berdetak sekencang ini sebelumnya. Brengsek, ternyata perempuan itu memang ingin menceritakan proses pemakaian korset yang dilakukannya sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi. Berani cari mati rupanya.

"Sedang?" tanya Kurenai-_sensei_ penasaran.

"Sedang…?" lanjut teman-teman sekelasnya yang tampaknya sama _curious_-nya dengan Kurenai-_sensei_. Mayoritas di antara mereka adalah laki-laki, dengan wajah memerah dan senyuman antusias yang agak sulit diartikan. Oh, bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sudah bersiap-siap menyediakan tisu untuk mengelap hidungnya yang sudah mulai mimisan.

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN LIKE HELL!

Ini buruk. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat!

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung mengepalkan tinjunya dan melayangkannya ke kepala Sakura. Masa bodoh dengan rasa sakitnya Sakura, yang penting jangan sampai Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Jangan sampaaaaiiiii!

**BLETAK!**

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH! SASUKE, KENAPA KAU JITAK KEPALAKU?" raung Sakura marah dan secara bersamaan ia segera menarik kepalan tangan Sasuke dan menggigit lengannya tanpa ampun. Padahal dengan cara ini Sakura mengira Sasuke akan kapok dan mencoba bersikap lebih lembut padanya, tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Tunggu dulu? Apa Sakura tadi berharap Sasuke menjadi lebih lembut padanya? Itu sih tidak mungkin terjadi.

Yah, setidaknya Sakura ingin Sasuke menyesali perbuatan kasar yang sering dilakukannya pada orang lain.

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lengan kanannya, gigitan Sakura tidak main-main rupanya. Selain tidak ada sikap anggunnya sama sekali, ternyata ia juga brutal. Mana ada orang yang menggigit lengan orang lain secara tiba-tiba? Kalau karena bukan keadaan terdesak, ya berarti ia kelaparan.

Tapi ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini lagi, Sasuke tidak akan tahan berselisih dengan Sakura. Sasuke tahu itu, selain karena ia tidak pandai bicara panjang lebar, ia juga tidak mungkin mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya untuk melawan perempuan _tomboy_ tersebut.

Akhirnya Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Sakura sejenak sebelum ia kembali beralih pada Kurenai-_sensei_, "_Sensei_, bolehkah kami ikut ulangan sekarang?"

Kurenai-_sensei_ menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang aneh, bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Kurenai merasa ada kedekatan yang tak kasat mata antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Meski tampak seperti musuh bebuyutan, tapi Kurenai dapat merasakan kebersamaan yang ada pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlambat seperti ini lagi. Dan Sakura, tidak baik membicarakan kegiatan privasi seseorang di depan umum."

Sakura tidak mempedulikan nasihat Kurenai_-sensei_, ia langsung berjalan menuju kursinya sembari memberikan acungan jari tengah pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tampak berpikir keras dengan kata-kata Kurenai-_sensei_ yang kedengarannya tidak bagus tersebut—bahkan Sasuke sampai mengabaikan acungan jari tengah Sakura.

'_Kegiatan privasi. Wajah memerah. Napas terengah-engah. Mata sayu. Tangan sedang….'_

Sialan, jangan-jangan yang dipikirkan Kurenai-sensei….

_You're a brat. Really_. Batin Sasuke panas, tentunya kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah muda pendek acak-acakan yang sudah terduduk di kursinya.

Suatu saat nanti, Sasuke akan memberi pelajaran pada si Haruno itu.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Naruto menemukan gadis berparas tampan itu sedang bermain _video game_ di tengah keramaian kantin.

"Yo, Sakura! Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Naruto menyapa Sakura seraya berlari kecil menghampiri meja besar yang hanya diduduki sendiri oleh perempuan tersebut. Sakura hanya mendelikkan kedua mata _viridian_-nya sesaat lalu membentuk membentuk simbol oke dengan jari tangan kanannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda berkulit manis itu meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang dipesannya ke atas meja dan mengambil sumpit yang tersedia di meja kantin. Naruto tersentak mendapati beberapa piring makanan yang sudah kosong isinya terhampar di sana.

"Waw! Kau habis makan apa? Kok piringnya banyak banget?" pertanyaan wajar yang dilontarkan Naruto. Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat piring-piring kosong sisa makanan yang tergeletak di hadapan meja seorang perempuan? Meskipun wajah Sakura tidak memadai untuk dikategorikan perempuan, tapi bukan berarti Naruto lupa begitu saja kalau Sakura bukanlah seorang laki-laki.

Sakura mengerang kesal begitu video game yang dimainkannya berakhir dengan kekalahan, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Naruto. "Apaan?"

"Kau yang menghabiskan semua ini?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan cengiran khasnya, tangan kirinya mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya. "Tadi aku memesan beberapa porsi_ yakiniku_ dan empat tusuk_ dango_." Jelasnya singkat lalu kembali menekan tulisan_ new game_ pada layar konsolnya.

Dan Naruto pun dibuat tercengang oleh pernyataan Sakura yang terdengar cuek tersebut.

Keadaan hening beberapa saat, hanya keramaian kantin yang mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka berdua. Sakura sibuk memainkan _video game_ miliknya, sedangkan Naruto tampak berkonsentrasi menghabiskan mie ramennya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, apa perasaanku saja, atau kau memang agak… tidak menyukai Sasuke?"

Naruto meletakkan semangkuk besar mie ramen yang sudah dihabiskannya di atas meja kantin, pemuda itu kemudian menyeruput segelas susu putih untuk menetralkan rasa pedas ramen yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

Sakura mendelikkan matanya sejenak kearah Naruto, lalu bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Maaf kalau aku salah, tapi sejak kau datang ke sekolah ini, kau terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Termasuk dengan yang tadi pagi."

Sekali lagi, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Matanya tetap terfokus pada konsol _video game_ yang dimainkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi kalian seperti… bersaing melakukan sesuatu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian perebutkan, tapi aura kalian jelas sekali tidak bersahabat." Kini Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan saksama. Kalau-kalau ada yang berubah dari ekspresi serius itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya samar, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadarinya? Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau dialah yang selama ini menjadi tujuan utama persaingannya dengan Sasuke? Apa semua laki-laki begini tidak pekanya?

Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mengatakannya sekarang juga, kalau ia menyukai Naruto. Menembaknya, lalu menjadi pacarnya. Tapi… apakah bisa? Bukankah Naruto masih memiliki Sasuke? Bukankah ia sangat menyukai Sasuke sampai memanggilnya _putri_ segala?

Bahkan jika Sakura memberi tahu Naruto bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki, apakah Naruto akan membalas perasaannya?

Sepertinya tidak semudah itu.

"Aku hanya sebal padanya, gayanya sok cantik," akhirnya Sakura menjawabnya dengan kebohongan. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan, bahkan bisa dikatakan jujur sekali. Awal rasa kesalnya dengan gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memang karena _style_-nya yang anggun tapi tidak sesuai dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa mengutarakan perkataan halus (jangan lupa, Sasuke pernah memanggilnya _jalang _di hari pertamanya bersekolah).

Tanpa diduga, Naruto malah tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng lalu mengambil kembali segelas susu untuk diminum kembali. "Rasanya lucu saja, dia memang cantik, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menyengir lebar dan mengambil sebungkus permen karet dari sakunya, "Mau?"

Tolol sekali. Naruto kan pacarnya Sasuke, tentu dia akan membela Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura mengambil sebuah permen karet dari dalam bungkus yang ditawarkannya, Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada perempuan tersebut. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

Rambut merah muda miliknya memang pendek sekali (bahkan terlihat jabrik karena terlalu pendeknya), tapi rambut itu terlihat halus. Sementara wajah waspada yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kaum adam itu sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi hidung kecilnya, bibir ranumnya, dan rahang tirusnya. Belum lagi dengan kulit putihnya dan jemarinya yang lentik, uhh… Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, _andaikan Sakura bisa bersikap lebih feminin seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya, ia pasti cantik. Sangat cantik._

"Kau tahu Sakura-_chan_? Kau juga bisa menjadi cantik seperti Sasuke. Tidak, mungkin lebih darinya." Naruto menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan jujur. Mungkin Sakura ingin menjadi seperti Sasuke, makanya ia menganggap Sasuke menyebalkan. Dengan kata lain, iri.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Kalau dadaku besar kan?" Sakura membalas pendapat Naruto, senyuman yang disunggingkan saat gurauan itu dilontarkan terlihat tidak menyenangkan. Ada yang ganjil dari cengiran yang seharusnya terlihat ceria itu, sepertinya malah tampak lebih… kaku?

Naruto tertawa lagi, "Hahahaha kau masih ingat saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk omonganku yang itu. Tapi aku jujur kalau Sakura-_chan_ bisa terlihat lebih cantik dari Sasuke, aku berani bertaruh."

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto, wajah meremehkannya seakan seperti berkata apa-kau-serius-aku-mana-bisa-jadi-cantik? Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto ketika melihat reaksi Sakura.

Naruto menggamit tangan Sakura dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari kantungnya, "Coba deh Sakura-_chan_ sekali-sekali pakai _dress_, atau rambutnya dijepit, atau mungkin mencoba _high heels_. Nanti aku suruh Sasuke untuk memilihkannya untukmu." Pemuda tersebut menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Sakura, membuat perempuan berambut acak-acakan itu melongokkan kepalanya penasaran.

Dan ketika Naruto selesai menulis, Sakura segera menarik tangannya dan melihat kalimat apa yang yang ada di telapak tangannya.

_**Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik juga anggun, Sakura-**_**chan**_**. Dan aku akan semakin suka padamu 3**_

Seketika sekujur tubuh Sakura membeku.

_**Kau terlihat cantik juga anggun, Sakura-**_**chan**_**.**_

_Aku terlihat cantik? Anggun?_ Kata-kata itu….

Berbagai ingatan yang dilaluinya di masa lampau mendadak berkelebat di pikirannya.

"_Sakura-_chan_ cantik sekali, kamu pantas dengan gaun_ lolita_ itu. Anggun."_

"_Dasar centil! Jangan sok kayak tuan-putri gitu deh!"_

"Oujo-sama_, sini kupotong rambutnya. Cewek feminin kayak kamu itu bagusnya dipotong habis rambutnya hahahaha!"_

Ugh! Menyingkirlah! Menyingkirlah! Menyingkirlah!

Naruto menyadari adanya perubahan pada sikap Sakura. Wajah putihnya tampak memucat, sementara tubuhnya gelisah dan berkeringat. Sedari tadi kepala Sakura juga menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sakura dan Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang teralun di sebelah mereka. Keduanya mengangkat kepala dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di antara mereka berdua. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara mata hitamnya tetap memandang tajam dan sinis seperti biasa.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Naruto ingin menanyakan hal yang sama—dengan nada yang lebih halus tentunya, tapi pertanyaan itu sudah didahului oleh Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, ternyata Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat panik, "Sejak aku mendengar namaku disebut untuk disuruh membantumu. Kau pikir aku ini apa, Naruto?"

Pffftt. Sakura tidak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang mengatakan kalau Sasuke bisa bersikap sangat baik ketika bersama Naruto. Padahal yang ia lihat saat ini sama saja, bahkan cara bicara Sasuke tetap menjengkelkan. Tidak ada panggilan sayang atau kata-kata yang lebih halus yang dilontarkannya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Naruto malah terlihat panik, "Tenanglah _Oujo-sama_, jangan buru-buru marah begitu."

"Aku bukan pembantu seperti dia, jadi jangan seenaknya menyuruhku," bantah Sasuke dengan hinaan terselip di kata-katanya. Jari telunjuknya yang lentik terangkat kea rah Sakura.

"Gila! Siapa yang kau sebut pembantu?" damprat Sakura balik seraya memajukan wajahnya ke jari Sasuke dan bersiap menggigitnya.

Sasuke langsung menarik jarinya sebelum jari tersebut hilang karena gigitan Sakura, ternyata perempuan itu tidak kalah cekatannya dengan Sakura. "Naruto, kau tahu? Kemarin dia yang membersihkan kamarku seharian. _Sendirian_."

"Itu karena kau begitu malas sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kasur dan yang mana tumpukan _pantsu_ kotor!" balas Sakura sengit seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya menjadi berjongkok di kursi.

_What_? Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Sakura malah membeberkan keadaan kamarnya segala?

Sasuke mengibaskan rambutnya, "Sialan kau, aku tidak sejorok itu! Aku tidak menumpuk celana dalam, Brengsek!"

"Oh ya? Terus, bra yang ada di atas pizza-mu itu apa?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke atas meja, wajahnya semakin mendekat pada Sasuke. Aura permusuhan semakin menguar di antara mereka berdua. Bahkan kalau mungkin, Naruto yang berada di antara Sasuke dan Sakura pasti bisa melihat petir-petir yang saling menghubungkan kedua mata mereka.

"Itu bra milikmu bodoh!"

"Punyaku tidak ada yang bermotif bintang-bintang!"

"Sakura-_chan_…"

"Oh, aku lupa, ukuran dadamu pasti belum cukup untuk memakainya sepertiku."

"Sakura-_chan_, kakimu…."

"Yang penting aku bukanlah orang yang mencampurkan makanan basi dengan pakaian-pakaian dalam sepertimu!"

"Aku tidak mencampurkan mereka! Pakaian kusimpan di lemari!"

"Sakura-_chan_, turunkan kakimu, _pantsu_ milikmu terlihat!"

"Aku bicara kenyataan, kau memang—eh?"

Ketiganya langsung terdiam, Sakura langsung melihat ke bawah. Sementara Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya menatap ke arah di mana Sakura sedang melihat.

Dan ternyata benar saja, rok Sakura tersingkap karena kakinya yang diangkat terlalu tinggi.

"_Baka hentai, hontou ni_," sindir Sasuke pelan masih dengan seringai iblisnya. "Tadi pagi kau nyaris mengumumkan 'ritual' pagiku dan sekarang kau membiarkan celanamu terlihat di hadapan para pria. Sungguh _hentai_."

Sakura hanya bisa terbengong mendengar kalimat tuduhan sepihak yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Perempuan jadi-jadian itu mengatakan dia apa? _Hentai_? Mesum?

**DI DEPAN NARUTO?**

"Apa ada yang bawa golok di sini? Aku ingin membacok perempuan ini! Hei, SASUKE!"

Berikutnya, kejadian paling menggemparkan seisi sekolah terjadi. Kantin menjadi ricuh karena Sakura dan Sasuke saling kejar-kejaran membawa sebilah pisau. Para murid berusaha untuk menenangkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat tidak ragu untuk saling menerkam satu sama lain. Meski tidak sampai terjadi pertumpahan darah sungguhan—hanya ada beberapa tetes cairan berwarna merah mengotori seragam mereka yang ternyata berasal dari saus tomat di kantung Sasuke, tapi tetap saja seluruh guru harus turun tangan untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

Di sudut kantin, Naruto hanya memperhatikan perselisihan Sasuke dan Sakura yang semakin memanas. Mata safirnya menatap mereka dalam-dalam.

Uzumaki Naruto, mengapa kau tekuk wajahmu seperti itu?

.

"Tiba-tiba kau berlari menghampiri Takeuchi-_san_ dan mengambil pisau dari kedainya. Gimana kami nggak kaget?" Ino terus saja meracau sejak setibanya mereka di kelas, membahas kejadian menghebohkan di kantin saat istirahat tadi. Sakura menatap bosan ke arah Ino.

"Lalu Sasuke-chan juga melakukan hal yang sama dari kedai dango, dan tanpa ragu-ragu kalian saling menerjang satu sama lain," sekarang dari kiri Sakura terdengar suara Tenten. Suara itu masih terdengar gemetar, pertanda kalau perempuan yang seusia dengan Sakura itu masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya barusan. Sekali lagi, Sakura melirik ke arah Tenten dan memberikan tatapan bosan padanya.

Ketika Sakura sampai di kursinya dan duduk di sana, beberapa teman sekelasnya langsung datang menghampirinya. Suara ribut pun mulai terdengar di sekeliling Sakura.

"Kami nyaris berpikir kau membunuh Sasuke saat ada tetesan merah ke lantai, nggak tahunya cuma saus tomat. Untung saja!"

"Kau membuat kami semua ketakutan tadi, kami benar-benar merasa seperti menonton film Action secara langsung. _Sugoi_, Sakura!"

"Kakashi_-sensei_ sampai lupa menyembunyikan buku _Icha-icha_ miliknya karena melihat kalian berdua berkelahi. Sekarang ia sedang diinterogasi oleh kepala sekolah karena ketahuan membawa buku mesum."

"Kau tidak tahu? Asuma-_sensei_ yang berewoknya sudah kemana-mana sampai menangis menyaksikan pertarungan menegangkan kalian. Aku yakin sebentar lagi imej maskulinnya di mata murid akan hilang."

Dan seterusnya.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan keributan itu, ia hanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tentang kejadian di kantin barusan.

Ketika Sakura sedang berusaha untuk menghajar wajah Sasuke, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada wajah yang senantiasa sinis itu. Memang hanya sepintas, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengingatnya.

Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum. Namun bukan senyum meremehkan seperti biasanya.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar,_ 'Apa Sasuke masokis? Masa dihajar kayak tadi malah senang?_' Pikirnya bingung sekaligus agak was-was juga.

Dan omong-omong tentang menghajar-dan-dihajar, Sakura juga baru menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak melukainya sama sekali. Tidak satu pukulan pun.

Sasuke hanya menghindar, dan menangkis serangannya dengan tenaga yang ringan-ringan saja. Terkadang kalau sudah terdesak, ia hanya akan menginjak kaki Sakura. Itu pun tidak terlalu keras.

'_Apa itu artinya Sasuke mengalah dariku?'_

Sial, Sakura tidak suka diperlakukan seperti orang lemah begini. Kalau perempuan gadungan itu memang kesal dengan Sakura, seharusnya ia berperilaku seperti orang jengkel saja, hajar saja Sakura, pukuli saja Sakura hingga tewas. Gampang kan?

Tapi nyatanya Sasuke malah mengalah dengannya, apa maksudnya ini? Apakah ini pertanda kalau Sasuke tetaplah laki-laki seperti yang diakuinya?

Entahlah, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, lebih baik ia segera menyusul Sasuke ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

_Dua hari kemudian._

Sasuke sangat senang mengamati pemandangan alam di sekelilingnya. Baginya, itu semua adalah karya seni dari Tuhan yang sangat indah dan mengaguminya adalah hal yang sepantasnya ia lakukan. Bahkan terkadang, kalau ada waktu senggang, Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kanvasnya dan mengayunkan kuasnya di sana untuk mengkopi pemandangan itu.

Tapi kali ini ia hanya bisa memandanginya dari balik jendela, hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur sekolah ini sejak tadi pagi. Karena itulah Sasuke tidak bisa menyalurkan hobi kesayangannya pada hari ini—melukis, bahkan sekedar berjalan-jalan ke luar gedung saja tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Oh, pantas saja ia terlihat cemberut terus dari tadi.

Dan _mood_-nya yang kurang baik siang hari ini semakin rusak ketika melihat seorang gadis tomboy memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang tak kalah kusut dengannya.

Sakura.

Gadis itu sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak minggu kemarin, ketika Sakura baru memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah ini. Bukan perhatian yang muluk-muluk seperti orang jatuh cinta tentunya—Sasuke belum pernah menyukai seorang perempuan sebelumnya, jadi tentu saja ia tidak akan percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang menurutnya sangat tidak rasional (bergaul dengan banyak perempuan saja tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta pada mereka, apalagi sekali pandang? Tentu tidak mungkin bukan?). Melainkan sebuah perhatian yang terjadi karena keanehannya yang muncul sebagai seorang perempuan yang lebih menyerupai laki-laki.

Caranya memperkenalkan diri waktu itu, caranya menanggapi jeritan-jeritan histeris yang menyuarakan kata tampan untuk penampilan wajahnya, dan caranya bersikap di depan murid-murid yang menganggapnya luar biasa membuat Sasuke merasa cukup tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Sebuah pikiran aneh tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya kala itu.

_Dia sama sepertiku._

Ya, sama sepertinya yang memiliki wajah cantik meskipun ia laki-laki. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sepertinya di tempat ini. Benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Sekarang, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di mejanya. Kemudian, tangan Sakura terangkat dan menggebrak meja itu, membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dengan cepat.

**BRAAAKKK!**

Seluruh murid sontak menolehkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat kaget setengah mati.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata _viridian_ Sakura. Kemarahan tampak tercetak jelas di bola mata cerah itu. Kemudian selembar kertas yang terlihat tidak asing disodorkan ke depannya, kertas ulangan dari Kurenai-_sensei_ yang bertuliskan Haruno Sakura di sudut atasnya. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Sasuke baca karena kertas itu dipenuhi coretan bertinta hitam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura pelan, Sasuke tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura berikutnya.

"Hah?"

"APA MAKSUDMU MENCORET-CORET KERTAS ULANGANKU, UCHIHA?" suara Sakura menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Semua siswa maupun siswi yang berada di kelas itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan takut.

Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, ia malah balik bertanya dengan nada tidak terima, "Aku tidak mencoret-coretnya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menuduhku Haruno?"

Sakura mendecih keras, lalu menunjukkan selembar kertas lagi dari dalam sakunya. Kali ini sebuah kertas yang bersih dari coretan bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke di atasnya. "Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak mau menilai kertas ulanganku karena dicoret-coret kayak begini, dan _Sensei_ menemukan kertas ulanganmu di depan ruangannya sebelum ia masuk dan melihat kertasku sudah tercoret-coret!"

"Lalu kau menyimpulkan aku yang melakukannya? Dasar otak udang!" balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah, lagipula ia tidak merasa bersalah.

Sudah tidak mau mengaku, menghinanya pula. Cukup, kesabaran Sakura benar-benar habis.

Dengan cepat Sakura mencengkeram rambut hitam panjang Sasuke, berniat menariknya di depan seluruh murid. Masa bodoh apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti, pokoknya Sakura sudah benar-benar marah saat ini.

Tapi sebelum tangannya sempat menarik _wig _itu, sebuah tangan lain tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda berkulit kecokelatan tidak menjawab melainkan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi berbahaya di wajahnya. Mata safirnya menatapnya tajam dan begitu mengintimidasinya, seolah berkata_ berani-kau-melakukannya-kau-akan-mati_.

"Ikut aku sekarang, Sakura-chan," perintahnya singkat dan segera menarik tangan Sakura dari dalam kelas.

Sasuke tahu, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Sakura. Dan itu adalah hal yang mengerikan.

.

"Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu menyakiti Sasuke-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke menemukan Naruto dan Sakura berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sasuke sengaja bersembunyi dan tidak menunjukkan dirinya untuk menguping pembicaraan.

Sakura terdiam, sama sekali tidak merespon pernyataan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Sasuke itu berbeda denganmu Sakura, dia tidak sekuat dirimu."

_Hontou ni?_ Lalu bagaimana dengan pertengkaran di kantin dua hari yang lalu?

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dari wajahnya? Dia itu perempuan ringkih, aku harus melindunginya.

Dia bukan perempuan, Naruto. Sasuke bukan perempuan!

"Naruto," potong Sakura akhirnya, sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataan-perkataan bodohnya.

Pemuda itu pun bungkam, membiarkan Sakura berbicara.

"Naruto! Apa kau nggak sadar? Selama ini kau bukan pacaran sama perempuan!" seru Sakura akhirnya, dia tidak tahan lagi, dia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Dia tidak tahu Sasuke yang sedang bersembunyi menatapnya marah.

Sekilas Sakura menangkap ada ekspresi yang aneh di wajah Naruto, antara keterkejutan dan juga kebingungan—tapi yang paling jelas adalah keterkejutan. Sepertinya di sinilah Sakura harus membeberkan apa yang ia lihat sejak saat itu hingga yang terjadi hari ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke itu laki-laki!"

Mata Naruto membulat.

"Aku menemukannya sedang berganti di toilet, dia sama sekali bukan perempuan. Tidak ada rambut panjang mempesona, lekuk tubuh bak gitar Spanyol, ataupun sikap feminin yang sebagaimana biasa ia tunjukkan ke orang-orang. Yang ada hanya cowok berambut acak-acakan dengan bentuk tubuh dan sikap yang seperti cowok lainnya!"

Hening.

Angin bertiup.

Rumput dan dedaunan bergoyang.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menatap pemuda secerah mentari di hadapannya meskipun rasanya sangat sulit.

Dan Sakura menemukan laki-laki itu tersenyum mengambang. Sebuah senyum janggal yang sama sekali tidak mencapai matanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi terakhir kali di sekolah ini ketika ada seseorang yang mengetahui identitas Sasuke sebenarnya?"

A-Apa ini? Mengapa kalimat yang dilontarkannya seperti ini? Seakan-akan pemuda itu sudah mengetahui semua yang Sakura ketahui.

"Aku menghabisinya."

_What?_

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tahu Sasuke itu bukan perempuan, Sakura. Dan aku akan melindungi identitasnya dari siapapun yang berniat membongkarnya."

Sakura ternganga, ia sama sekali tidak mengira Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan begitu tenang. Jadi, Naruto dan Sasuke memang….

"Karena aku mencintainya."

—Gay.

Oh, Tuhan, tolong segera bangunkan Sakura dari mimpi gila ini.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 4: Laki-laki Cantik, Libur Musim Panas, Normalkah?**

"_Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" teriak Sakura panik seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata yang terkapar lemas di tanah. Gadis bersurai indah ini pasti sangat shock mendengar orang yang disukainya menyukai seorang laki-laki._

"_Dasar goblok, nggak mungkin baik-baik saja! Bawa dia ke UKS!" bentak Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke dalam gendongannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih mematung di sana._

**.**

"_Liburan musim panas ini, kita ke pantai!"_

"_Horeeeee!"_

_Hanya dua orang yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan kabar menggembirakan itu. Yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura._

**.**

_Sakura memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Sasuke yang kini tengah memegang satu set bikini di tangannya. Pemberian Ino sepertinya, mengingat warna ungu memenuhi bikini tersebut._

"_Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo dipakai."_

_Sasuke tahu benar cengiran itu, Sakura memang mengerjainya, dasar laki-laki jadi-jadian yang kurang ajar!_

_Eh, tunggu dulu Sasuke, kau sendiri apa ya?_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sepik Cuap-cuap:<strong>

**Setahun. Sip.**

**DEMI APA SAYA NELANTARIN FIC INI UDAH SETAHUN LEWAT? GOMENASAAAAIIIIII!**

**Ada berbagai kejadian yang terjadi pada laptop saya (satu-satunya sarana saya membuat fanfic ini), mulai dari kehilangan data, kebanting, rusak, diservis, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan ada juga berbagai kejadian yang terjadi pada kisah cinta saya selama setahun ini (oke ini nggak penting) huhuhuhuuhu.**

**Oke, dan soal yang cerita ini mirip di manga Kimi no Neiro, saya udah baca, dan ternyata emang agak mirip gitu settingnya, cowok feminin sama cewek tomboy (tapi serius saya muncul ide ini sebelum saya tahu manga itu). Untungnya ide saya kesananya udah beda banget sama yang di manga, jadi jangan khawatir, cerita ini masih akan membuat kalian penasaran huahahahaha! - jahat banget ketawanya, bacok aja.**

**Nah, tahun ini pun saya juga belom sepenuhnya bisa aktif di ffn, soalnya saya udah kelas 3 SMA. Dan sebentar lagi saya akan menghadapi sebuah ujian hidup yang sangat menentukan hidup mati saya (lebay sumpah), yaitu U-EN /menampilkanwajahhoror**

**Oke, meskipun fic ini udah basi banget dan udah banyak sarang laba-labanya, tapi masih mau kasih review kan? Concrit juga mungkin?**

**Jakarta, 10 November 2013**

**5.712 words with Sepik Cuap-cuap.**

**.**

**.**

**Reicchi Ditachi**


	4. Chapter 4: Libur Musim Panas, Normalkah?

**Last Chapter:**

_Naruto menggamit tangan Sakura dan mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari kantungnya, "Coba deh Sakura-_chan_ sekali-sekali pakai dress, atau rambutnya dijepit, atau mungkin mencoba high heels. Nanti aku suruh Sasuke untuk memilihkannya untukmu." Pemuda tersebut menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Sakura, membuat perempuan berambut acak-acakan itu melongokkan kepalanya penasaran._

_Dan ketika Naruto selesai menulis, Sakura segera menarik tangannya dan melihat kalimat apa yang yang ada di telapak tangannya._

_**Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik juga anggun, Sakura-chan. Dan aku akan semakin suka padamu 3**_

_Seketika sekujur tubuh Sakura membeku._

**.**

_Caranya memperkenalkan diri waktu itu, caranya menanggapi jeritan-jeritan histeris yang menyuarakan kata tampan untuk penampilan wajahnya, dan caranya bersikap di depan murid-murid yang menganggapnya luar biasa membuat Sasuke merasa cukup tertarik untuk memperhatikannya. Sebuah pikiran aneh tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya kala itu._

Dia sama sepertiku.

**.**

_Naruto mengangguk, "Aku tahu Sasuke itu bukan perempuan, Sakura. Dan aku akan melindungi identitasnya dari siapapun yang berniat membongkarnya."_

_Sakura ternganga, ia sama sekali tidak mengira Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan begitu tenang. Jadi, Naruto dan Sasuke memang…._

"_Karena aku mencintainya."_

—Gay.

_Oh, Tuhan, tolong segera bangunkan Sakura dari mimpi gila ini._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**T rated**

**Romance / Friendship**

**AU, OOC, Crossdressing, Kata-kata kasar, Pasaran(?), Typo & Miss Typo(?), RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Tampan, keren, ramah, dan berdada nyaris rata, Haruno Sakura selalu disangka laki-laki. Suatu hari, dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, crossdresser berwajah cantik yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Mungkinkah mereka bisa jatuh cinta?**

**.**

**.**

**Laki-laki Cantik, Libur Musim Panas, Normalkah?**

**.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Kalian tahu rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya?'<em>

_'Aku tahu, dan aku mengalaminya. Dunia bersamanya terasa sempurna meski sebenarnya banyak sekali gangguan yang terjadi di sekeliling kita.'_

_'Tapi memang dasarnya aku tidak pernah beruntung, sekalipun aku membuang jati diri femininku sejak kejadian mengenaskan itu.'_

_'Bahkan laki-laki yang kusukai untuk pertama kalinya ternyata adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis. _Hell_.'_

Setelah sekian lama terbengong dengan pernyataan Naruto yang menamparnya tersebut, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sungguh kejutan bagi Sakura, selama satu minggu ini ia mendapat dua kabar abnormal dari orang-orang sekelilingnya (yang pertama adalah Sasuke yang ternyata seorang _crossdresser_, dan yang kedua adalah saat ini). Jika ia tinggal lebih lama lagi dengan orang-orang di sini, Sakura yakin ia akan mati jantungan karena berbagai kabar aneh menghujam telinganya.

"Meskipun Sasuke itu cowok?" tanya Sakura lagi. Suaranya terdengar mengambang.

"Ya, bahkan kalau ia bukan cowok atau cewek, aku tetap menyukainya," sahut Naruto tegas lalu mengangguk mantap.

_Sekarang pun Sasuke bukan laki-laki ataupun perempuan kan?_ batin Sakura bingung.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Naruto, orang yang pertama kali berhasil merebut hatinya—

—Menyukai Sasuke.

Tidak. Mencintai Sasuke.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sakura untuk mencerna semuanya yang terjadi. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto masih berbicara dengan hangat padanya, menggenggam tangannya, bahkan menyarankan Sakura untuk berpenampilan sebagaimana perempuan yang seharusnya. _Seperti laki-laki umumnya._

Sakura juga tidak melihat Naruto memiliki ketertarikan berlebih pada laki-laki lain—kecuali Sasuke, itu pun karena Sakura mengira Naruto belum mengetahui semuanya.

Dan dalam sekejap, sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah seorang _gay_.

Demi Tuhan, jantung Sakura saat ini berdegup sangat kencang.

"K-Kenapa? Kenapa dari sekian banyak perempuan di dunia ini kau memilih laki-laki untuk kau sukai?" bahkan Sakura tidak percaya suaranya terdengar gemetaran. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, bernapas pun terasa sangat sulit.

Naruto tersenyum pahit padanya.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki di dunia ini kau memilihku untuk kau sukai?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dikembalikan Naruto pada Sakura. Jadi laki-laki itu juga sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Sakura menyukainya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu bungkam.

Benar juga. Mengapa ia menyukai Naruto? Pemuda itu sudah menyebalkan sejak awal, berbicara tidak sopan, seenaknya mengejeknya.

_Tapi ia juga begitu baik sejak awal._

Sakura benci perasaan ini. Ia tidak suka perasaan berdebar namun tidak nyaman ini. Ia kesal dengan suasana _awkward_ ini. Ia sebal dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. Ia benci saat di mana ia tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya sendiri. Rasanya seperti terjatuh dari _roller coaster_ yang sedang berhenti di titik tertingginya.

Ada banyak hal di benaknya sekarang, namun yang paling kuat adalah: kecewa, bingung, sedih, dan marah.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu yang mana yang paling pantas ia lakukan.

"Kau… orang yang baik," Sakura berusaha keras agar tidak membuat suasana hatinya semakin sentimental saja. Ia tidak mau suasana menjadi lebih dramatis seperti di film roman yang bukan dirinya sama sekali. Perempuan berwajah tampan itu mengalihkan bola mata cerahnya—yang sekarang tampak kelam—ke arah lain.

Naruto menatapnya tenang. Sementara dari balik pohon, Sasuke tampak menunduk, tidak jelas ekspresi apa yang ditampilkannya mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto.

Yang jelas, mata hitam itu menyimpan emosi besar yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku juga orang yang jahat, kan?" suara Naruto yang terdengar membuat kepala laki-laki cantik itu terangkat kembali. Ia mengamati reaksi Sakura yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku…. Tidak tahu," sahut Sakura pelan dan kosong. _Viridian_-nya memandang entah ke mana.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang?'_

Seperti Sakura, Sasuke benci dengan perasaan ambigu ini, ada yang mengaduk-aduk otak dan perutnya.

Bukan, bukan perutnya, tapi sesuatu yang berada di sekitar sana.

_Hatinya?_

"Cih!"

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, Hinata hanya mengira kalau Naruto menyukai Sasuke karena wajah cantiknya. Seperti laki-laki kebanyakan di sekolah.

Lalu ketika ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri, saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, Hinata menyadari kalau ternyata rasa suka Naruto tidak sedangkal itu.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Selayaknya pengamat, Hinata hanya bisa mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ternyata Naruto tidak main-main dengan perasaannya, pemuda itu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan sangat baik, memanjakannya, melindunginya, dan menemaninya sepanjang waktu.

Meski Sasuke tidak pernah membalas perbuatan Naruto dengan rasa sayang sepertinya, tapi setidaknya gadis itu juga tidak menyakiti hatinya.

Sejak saat itu Hinata mengerti, kalau ia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk berada di sisi Naruto. Naruto sudah bahagia dengan Sasuke.

Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang yang tidak diduga datang.

Sakura.

Sejak awal Hinata melihatnya, ia sudah tahu gadis tampan itu menyukai Naruto. Sekeras apapun usaha Sakura menyembunyikannya, perilaku itu tetap terlihat. Hinata tidak terlalu menganggap serius Sakura, sampai Hinata melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada perempuan _boyish_ tersebut di lapangan basket.

Senyum yang diulaskan Naruto saat itu, sama dengan senyum yang ditunjukkannya pada Sasuke kala gadis cantik itu menerima pernyataan sukanya.

Tulus. Penuh kebahagiaan.

Belum cukup Hinata merasa resah karenanya, sekarang ia harus kembali dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang ironis, tapi juga konyol.

Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki.

Dan ternyata Naruto sudah tahu itu, tapi pemuda itu masih mencintainya.

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_, kau memang orang yang jahat."

Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pohon besar yang berada di dekat mereka. Dari sana, Hinata muncul dengan wajah yang tampak kecewa.

"Hinata-_chan_?" suara Naruto tercekat, rahangnya menegang karena terkejut.

Bolehkah Hinata marah sekali ini saja? Ia sudah kecewa berulang kali, dan ia harus menelan rasa pahit itu sendiri. Bolehkah ia menumpahkan perasaan itu sekali saja?

"Kau menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau sukai, lalu kau menyakiti setiap perempuan yang mendekatimu." Salah satunya, dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan menutup mata dan telingamu dari orang yang sesungguhnya bisa memberikanmu rasa sayang yang lebih dari banci itu," sambung Hinata lagi tanpa memberi Naruto kesempatan berbicara.

Sial, telinga Sasuke jadi panas mendengarnya. Biarpun ia memakai pakaian dan bersikap seperti perempuan, bukan berarti ia transeksual! Asal tahu saja, di dalam dirinya, Sasuke masih laki-laki tulen! 100% maskulin!

"Bodoh!"

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu—"

"_Aku menyukaimu_, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto membatu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget.

Sementara Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon, bersiap mendamprat Hinata atas kata-katanya.

Detik berikutnya Hinata langsung terjatuh, terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" teriak Sakura panik seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata yang terkapar lemas di tanah. Gadis bersurai indah ini pasti sangat shock mendengar orang yang disukainya menyukai seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke yang berada di dekat pohon langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang masih terlihat panik dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Sasuke-_chan_!? Kok kamu di sini?" keterkejutan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah mengeras. Apa Sasuke mendengar juga dari tadi?

"Hinata! Kau nggak apa-apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ayo bangun!" Sakura berteriak lagi, kali ini dengan menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke pipi Hinata.

"Dasar bego, nggak mungkin baik-baik saja! Bawa dia ke UKS!" bentak Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke dalam gendongannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto yang masih mematung di sana.

Tapi sebelum itu, langkah Sasuke sempat terhenti, lalu memutarbalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami tidak seburuk yang kau lihat, Haruno." Sejenak ia terdiam.

"Satu lagi, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

Kemudian, kedua gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

**9 Agustus.**

Matahari terik, keringat, suhu yang membuat orang-orang menyalakan kipas angin mereka. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah….

**MUSIM PANAS!**

"_Natsu yasumi desuuuu!_"

"Pantai! Pantai! Ayo berenang!"

"_Refreshing, man! Yahoo!_"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sebal tatkala melihat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah berlari-lari liar setibanya mereka di pantai ini. Sebelah tangannya yang putih terangkat untuk menghalangi matanya dari teriknya sinar matahari.

Idiot. Tidak ada kata lain yang pas untuk mereka. Berlari-larian di cuaca sepanas ini hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga mereka saja.

"Menyesal ikut liburan ini?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Sasuke mendengus sinis.

"Kayak tidak ada hal lain untuk disesalkan saja. Aku lebih menyesal sudah berbicara dengan temanmu tadi!"

Sakura terkekeh, ia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam bus selama perjalanan tadi.

**.**

"_Liburan musim panas ini, kita ke pantai!" teriak Naruto—si ketua kelas, dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa._

"_Horeeeee!" sahutan yang tidak kalah menggemparkan datang dari penghuni sekelas._

_Tapi dari sahutan-sahutan menggema itu, ada yang begitu menarik perhatian Naruto._

_Hanya dua orang yang sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan kabar menggembirakan itu. Yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura._

"_Sasuke-chan? Sakura-chan? Doushita no?" Naruto bertanya seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya heran. Sakura memberikannya tatapan garang, sementara Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam seperti biasa._

_Naruto tersenyum kaku, ia bisa memaklumi keduanya bersikap seperti itu. Sakura pasti masih marah dengan pengakuannya tentang Sasuke waktu itu. Dan Sasuke, gadis—maksudnya laki-laki—itu pasti juga marah karena Naruto sudah membongkar jati dirinya terang-terangan pada Sakura._

_Tetapi respon teman-teman yang lainnya terlihat bingung, mereka tidak mengerti mengapa ketiganya mendadak bersikap seperti itu (kalau Sakura dan Sasuke yang bertengkar itu sudah biasa, namun kalau dengan Naruto juga? Itu belum pernah terjadi)._

"_Hei Sakura? Kenapa mukamu galak begitu?" tanya Tenten geli, yang artinya ia tidak takut nyawanya terancam karena bertanya di saat suasana hati Sakura sedang tidak bagus._

_Sakura melirik Tenten, tangannya menunjuk ke Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Tanya yang ini!"_

_Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ekspresi judesnya sudah menjelaskan semuanya._

_Oke, awkward sekali._

"_Sasuke tidak bawa baju renang? Terus Sasuke ingin meminjam baju renang Sakura?" tiba-tiba Kiba yang duduk di depan Sasuke dan Sakura menerka dengan tebakan super ngawur._

_Sakura melotot jengkel, Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti. Tentu saja laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum, ini saat yang tepat untuk membalas pembunuhan harga dirinya saat pelajaran Kurenai-sensei waktu itu!_

"_Yap! Sayang, ukuran mizugi-nya tidak cukup untuk dadaku," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, tapi sangat telak untuk Sakura. Kata-kata itu jelas terdengar seperti 'dadanya-sangat-kecil-untuk-perempuan'._

_Kalau nyali Sakura besar, mungkin ia sudah berteriak 'KAU ITU LAKI-LAKI, MANA PUNYA BENTUK DADA?' sekeras mungkin agar seluruh teman-temannya di bus itu mendengarnya. Namun sayangnya, Sakura tidak senekat itu untuk menantang maut. Bisa-bisa ia segera dibanting dan diinjak-injak saat itu juga._

"_Susah juga ya, bukan salahmu menjadi gadis montok, Sasuke," kata Kiba prihatin._

"_Tapi bukan salah Sakura juga kalau body-nya tidak seperti Sasuke," lanjut Tenten membela Sakura, "Ah! Ino, kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ukuranmu sama dengan Sasuke? Kau bisa meminjamkannya baju renang kan?"_

'_Crap!'_

_Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba memucat._

_Dan bergantian, sekarang wajah Sakura yang terlihat berseri-seri. 'Kena kau!'_

_Sakura berani taruhan, Sasuke tidak akan berani berenang di muka umum. Karena pasti identitasnya akan langsung ketahuan. Pelajaran renang saja sering menjadi langganan ketidakhadirannya, apalagi berenang di pantai?_

_Sialnya lagi, Ino menyahut, "Kebetulan aku bawa tiga bikini, tapi belum bisa dibilang bikini juga sih. Soalnya tidak terbuka banget."_

_Gawat, Sasuke harus cepat-cepat membuat alasan agar tidak memakai pakaian renang itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kayaknya Sasuke ingin sekali berenang," jawab Kiba senang, mendahului Sasuke._

"_Itu sih kau saja yang ingin melihatnya memakai pakaian renang!" Tenten mencibir, menyindir Kiba juga._

"_Ini, yang warna ungu saja ya! Biar kita samaan!"_

_Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya menyerahkan sebungkus plastik berisi satu set bikini baru berwarna ungu dengan tertawa mengejek._

_Tamatlah sudah penyamaranmu, Sasuke-chan._

**_._**

**_._**

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo dipakai."

Sasuke tahu benar cengiran itu, Sakura memang mengerjainya, dasar laki-laki jadi-jadian yang kurang ajar! Meski awalnya itu kesalahan Sasuke juga, tapi…. AAARGGGHH! SIALAN!

Eh, tunggu dulu Sasuke, kau sendiri apa ya?

Sasuke menatap ragu pada bikini ungu pemberian Ino. Tidak mungkin ia memakai bikini ini, apalagi menunjukkannya ke depan umum. Bentuk tubuhnya yang _bukan perempuan_ sama sekali pasti akan langsung terlihat dan teman-temannya pun akan tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Sakura yang senyam-senyum saja sedari tadi kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk di kursi ruang ganti. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di ruangan ini sejak para perempuan sudah selesai berganti baju untuk bermain di pantai.

"Makanya, perkataan itu dijaga baik-baik, kena sendiri kan akibatnya?" ujar Sakura memberi nasihat, yang sama sekali tidak terdengar bijak di telinga Sasuke. Perempuan berambut jabrik itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke menghela napas kesal yang agak memaksakan. Berbicara sih mudah, tapi kalau sudah terlanjur seperti ini, pasti akan sulit menanganinya.

Iya, benar, Sasuke sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Tangan putih Sakura terulur, cengiran jahil itu pun perlahan berubah menjadi senyum santai, "Ambil ini, mukamu sudah pucat begitu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak lama tangannya menerima pemberian Sakura. Sakura lalu berdiri dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruang ganti pakaian tersebut.

"Hei, Sasuke, kau tidak perlu pakai bikini kalau kau memang tidak mau—"

"—Memang aku tidak mau, Idiot."

"Jangan panggil aku idiot, Tolol! Dengar, biar aku yang mengurus bikini itu, aku akan bilang kau sedang masuk angin."

Sasuke terbengong, Sakura… ingin membantunya?

Akhirnya perempuan jadi-jadian bergaun biru itu mengambil tas plastik pemberian Ino dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Habis itu langsung ke penginapan saja, kunci kamarnya ada di kantung _jeans_-ku. Lalu istirahat, aku tidak mau melihatmu di malam api unggun nanti kalau wajahmu masih seperti Sadako begitu."

Setelahnya, pintu ruang ganti pun tertutup.

'_Cerewet sekali._'

Sasuke menatap benda yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sakura. Sebuah kotak _bento_, nasi lengkap dengan lauk-pauk lucu di dalamnya.

Dan yang terutama, di kotak _bento_ tersebut, banyak sekali irisan tomat.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir itu.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

Sakura benar-benar bersyukur Sasuke tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak siang tadi.

Pasalnya, acara renang massal yang direncanakan akan dilakukan setibanya di pantai benar-benar terjadi. Murid laki-laki segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana renang, sementara yang perempuan juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan _mizugi_—bahkan ada yang nekat memakai bikini, seperti Ino. Para remaja yang sudah kelihatan bernafsu sekali dengan dinginnya air tersebut kemudian langsung menceburkan dirinya ke laut tanpa basa-basi.

Dan di saat itulah mereka bertanya pada Sakura.

"Di mana Sasuke-_chan_? Dia tidak ikut berenang?"

Umumnya laki-laki yang bertanya, mereka menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran yang amat sangat—juga tidak wajar. Sakura hanya bungkam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan kompak yang diajukan oleh para kaum Adam tersebut.

Di sisi lain, murid-murid perempuan mendengus kesal, melirik ke arah laki-laki dengan tatapan '_I-know-what-you-mean-you-pervert-brat_!'

Sakura mengerti, baik dari maksud pertanyaan atau pun _death glare_ tersebut.

Sesuai janjinya pada Sasuke sejak awal, Sakura kemudian mengatakan kalau Sasuke sedang masuk angin dan butuh istirahat. Beberapa teman laki-lakinya langsung menundukkan kepala dan mendengus kecewa. Sementara semua teman perempuannya langsung menghela napas lega dan kembali bersikap ceria seperti biasanya.

"Yaah… bikini ungu punyaku tidak dipakai dong?" dari sekian banyak gadis yang lega dengan penjelasan Sakura, sepertinya hanya Ino yang agak kecewa. Sakura tidak mengerti apakah Ino kecewa karena mengetahui Sasuke sedang sakit atau karena memikirkan _bikini_-nya yang teronggok sia-sia karena tidak jadi dipakai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke sakit, tadi dia masih memberikanku tatapan menggodanya saat turun dari bus barusan," bantah Kiba sesukanya sendiri. Sakura hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti, tatapan menggoda? Tatapan keji bak pembunuh bayaran seperti itu dianggap tatapan menggoda?

"Kiba benar! Ayo kita tunggu di depan kamarnya sampai ia keluar!" sahut Lee membenarkan sekaligus mengajak Kiba dan Neji meninggalkan pantai. Tidak lama, beberapa laki-laki lainnya juga mengikuti jejak sesat Lee untuk menunggu Sasuke di depan kamar hotel.

_Tolol sekali_, batin Sakura. Rela meninggalkan nikmatnya berenang di air laut demi menunggui seorang laki-laki memakai bikini. Laki-laki pada tiga kata terakhir tentu saja maksudnya Sasuke.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga, Sakura khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan wujud aslinya—laki-laki.

Dua jam kemudian, para makhluk bodoh tersebut kembali dengan wajah hampa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda raut wajah mesum bahagia dari mereka—tidak ada juga bekas-bekas darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. Artinya Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Acara renang kembali berlanjut, meskipun masih ada pemikiran sesat yang masih bersambung _pasca_ menunggu di depan kamar Sasuke—tentu saja Kiba, yang kelihatannya masih penasaran dengan Sasuke memakai bikini.

Sakura pun akhirnya bisa melanjutkan acara _natsu yasumi_-nya dengan tenang.

Sekarang Sakura sedang terduduk di salah satu sudut tenda dekat api unggun. Sesuai rencana juga, jam 9 malam adalah saatnya berkumpul dan menyalakan api unggun. Beberapa murid terlihat menari-nari gembira dengan musik ceria mengiringi mereka. Beberapa yang lain tampak membakar ikan, bernyanyi, dan berbincang-bincang ringan.

Sakura adalah salah satu dari kumpulan murid-murid tersebut, ia sedang memetik dawai gitarnya, yang kemudian diiringi dengan nyanyian oleh teman-teman yang lain.

"_Oh ebb and flow…"_

"_In my mind, my mind, aaahh~"_

Sakura masih memainkan gitarnya dengan seulas senyum, sampai ia melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan di seberang sana, menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk murung.

Seketika itu juga senyumnya hilang.

'_Apa yang akan ia lakukan?'_

**_._**

**_._**

Mata lavendernya menyipit saat melihat laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut menghampirinya.

Naruto.

Sumpah demi apapun, saat ini Hinata sama sekali belum siap bertemu dengannya. Ia masih teringat dengan kebenaran yang didapatinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"—_Karena aku mencintainya."_

Hinata ingat benar dengan pengakuan itu, tiga kata yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup tidak terkendali, dan membuat pikirannya kacau bagaikan benang kusut dalam sekejap.

Naruto seorang gay. Laki-laki itu menyayangi Sasuke—yang seorang lelaki juga.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya, memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya sesak.

'_Jika itu semua benar, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.'_

Ya, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Menaruh harapan padanya pun juga sia-sia.

Sebab Naruto tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaannya.

"Yo, Hinata-_chan_, boleh aku duduk di sini?" suara riang tersebut menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Tepat di sebelahnya, Naruto berdiri dengan mengulaskan sebuah cengiran. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah tikar kosong di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, di saat ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran pemuda itu di hadapannya, ia malah harus berdekatan dengannya.

"Kayaknya tidak boleh ya?" desah Naruto kecewa yang tidak melihat ekspresi ramah di wajah Hinata. Meski tidak terlihat kesal atau marah, tetap saja Naruto merasa ada kalimat '_aku-tidak-ingin-melihat-wajahmu_' yang tersirat dari sikap Hinata.

Tapi berhubung Naruto bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, ia tidak mempedulikannya. Naruto langsung menjatuhkan diri ke dalam posisi duduk ternyamannya di sebelah Hinata.

Dan Naruto bisa melihat Hinata menggeser tubuhnya menjauh.

'_Dia masih marah_,' pikir Naruto menyimpulkan.

Naruto tahu, baik Sakura dan Sasuke juga bersikap sama padanya. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa sangat bersalah karenanya. Ia sudah merusak hubungan baiknya dengan tiga orang sekaligus.

Yang pertama hubungannya dengan Sakura. Meski belum lama, Naruto merasa nyaman berteman dengannya. Sikapnya yang ramah dan periang membuatnya cepat akrab dengan gadis itu. Walaupun terkadang, sifat polosnya membuat sikapnya jadi terkesan frontal dan sangat terang-terangan.

Dan karena sikap itu pula, Naruto bisa mengetahui perasaan gadis bermata viridian itu dengan mudah.

Yang kedua dengan Sasuke. Naruto sudah mengenal pemuda itu sejak kecil, hingga tumbuh seperti sekarang ini. Mereka selalu bersama sebelumnya, mulai dari pergi bersekolah, makan, bermain, bahkan juga tidur bersama. Merenggangnya hubungan seperti ini tentu tidak diharapkan oleh Naruto.

Lalu juga dengan Hinata. Naruto memang tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, ia hanya melihat Hinata sebagai seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu mencolok di kelasnya. Namun bukan berarti Naruto merasa baik-baik saja menyakiti Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata pasti sangat sakit hati dengan kelakuannya.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto harus memperbaikinya. Semuanya.

"_Ano sa_, Hinata-_chan_, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Sekalian mengobrol, boleh kan?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap pasir yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Naruto menganggap jawaban itu adalah iya.

"Setelah semua yang kamu tahu, apa pendapatmu? Tentang diriku yang sekarang?" tanya pemuda tersebut seraya mengambil segenggam pasir di tanah. Mata safirnya melirik ke Hinata kembali.

Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan ragu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap telapak tangannya, raut wajahnya kelihatan berpikir keras.

Deru ombak dan angin malam menyela diantara keheningan.

"Kau tetap sama, Naruto-_kun_."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Kau tetap sama di mataku."

Laki-laki itu terdiam. Naruto masih berusaha memahami perkataan Hinata.

Sama? Bukankah dengan semua yang sudah ia ungkapkan pada gadis itu, seharusnya pandangannya berubah? Naruto yakin seharusnya Hinata sudah menganggapnya orang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap sama orang tersebut jika kau sudah mengetahui sisi lain yang berlawanan dari dirinya yang kau lihat selama ini?

Hinata mengulaskan sebuah senyum kecil, tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Kau orang yang ceria, berisik, lucu, dan peduli terhadap orang lain. Masih sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah."

Sudah ia duga, Hinata salah memahami pertanyaannya, "Ah, bukan itu maksudku, tentang—"

"—Tentang sisi ketertarikanmu terhadap orang lain? Masih sama, kau masih mengabaikan gadis-gadis lain yang mengharapkanmu. Hanya ada Sasuke di benakmu."

"Bukan, bukan itu! Ah, iya, Sasuke, kau tahu dia itu kan…." Naruto mulai kebingungan sendiri dengan bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkan jawaban yang ia harapkan dari Hinata.

"Laki-laki? Aku tahu itu sisi lain dari dirimu, tapi itu tidak membuatmu berubah di mataku."

Naruto langsung bungkam.

"Tidak peduli kau mencintai laki-laki, adikmu sendiri, atau tidak mencintai siapapun, aku akan melihatmu sebagai sosok yang sama."

Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri, seulas senyum kecil yang dari tadi ditunjukkannya mengembang menjadi senyum lebar.

"Aku akan selalu melihatmu, sebagai orang yang kusukai."

Detik berikutnya, Hinata berlari meninggalkannya.

Dan Naruto hanya memperhatikan punggung yang semakin lama menjauh darinya tersebut.

'_Mengapa kau mengatakan itu, Hinata-_chan_?'_

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke tahu Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berbicara di seberang sana.

Mungkin tidak disadari oleh teman-temannya yang lain, tapi Sasuke selalu mengerti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis berwajah tampan tersebut. Sekalipun itu hanya sekilas terlihat.

Jika sudah begitu, Sasuke juga akan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan atau dirasakan Sakura.

Namun sekalipun Sasuke bisa memahami perasaannya, itu semua tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Cih!"

Sebab Sakura tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Perasaannya tidak akan terbaca oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

**(Handsome Girl and Beautiful Boy)**

"Agghh! Sudah kubilang, jangan ceroboh!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar keluhan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Sasuke memberi tahu perempuan itu dan hingga saat ini belum berhenti mengoceh. Berbagai kata-kata seperti '_bodoh, tolol, goblok, idiot_'—bahkan Sasuke sampai hafal urutan bagaimana Sakura mengucapkannya—sudah ia dengar.

'_Ia memang ahlinya mengomel,_' batinnya kesal.

Sasuke melirik kembali perempuan yang saat ini hanya mengenakan kaus bergambar robot gundam dan celana pendek tersebut. Rambut super pendeknya yang biasanya terlihat berantakan kini semakin terlihat tidak terurus. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang masih kusut—dan mengerut jengkel, gadis itu semakin terlihat buruk saja.

Kalau Sasuke diminta pendapat mengenai penampilan Sakura di hadapannya kini, laki-laki itu akan mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat seseorang di pagi hari.

Tapi….

"Apanya yang ceroboh? Aku hanya ingin mandi di kamar mandi laki-laki. Itu saja," sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Inilah penyebab Sakura sangat marah kepadanya sepanjang pagi ini. Masalah yang cukup sepele begitu saja dibesar-besarkan.

Namun sebenarnya ada alasan lain.

"Tapi jangan bawa celana dalamku dong! Apalagi sampai meninggalkannya di sana! Kalau ada yang menemukannya bagaimana?" balas Sakura jengkel—senada dengan raut wajahnya. Oh, pantas saja gadis itu marah-marah (dan dia berhak marah-marah).

Uhh… Sasuke jadi terdengar mesum sekali. Buru-buru Sasuke mengeluarkan alasannya.

"Aku nggak tahu itu celana dalammu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak tahu? Kau laki-laki, seharusnya kau tahu bedanya _pantsu_ laki-laki dan perempuan!" oke, sekarang Sakura semakin berang. Ia bahkan bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya yang bergambar stroberi sepertimu."

"Brengsek! Jangan menyebutnya! Dan—APA? KAU JUGA PUNYA?"

Oh sial, keceplosan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, inilah akibatnya jika bertengkar dengan Sakura. Berbagai rahasianya pasti terbongkar begitu saja. Sasuke tidak mau lebih malu lagi dari ini.

"Oke, _back to topic_," Sasuke berdeham keras pertanda ia ingin mengakhiri pertengkaran tak senonoh ini. Ekspresinya yang tadi sedikit kesal kini kembali datar.

"Aku memberitahumu bukan karena _pantsu_-mu itu. Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang tertohok, "_Wig_-ku juga ketinggalan di sana."

Hening.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hening.

Hening.

**TOK TOK TOK.**

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu," kata Sakura.

"Kau yang buka, aku mau mengambil minum," balas Sasuke santai seraya mengambil salah satu dari tiga _wig_-nya yang tersisa (Sakura bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasuke membawa empat _wig_ dalam liburannya).

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menghampiri pintu kamar tempatnya menginap sejak kemarin.

"Yaaa~ di sini Haruno Sakura dan Uchi—"

"Haruno? Ohh! _Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sakura-_chan_~"

**DEG!**

'_Suara ini….'_

Sakura terpaku.

Sebuah suara lembut dan mencekam yang terdengar secara bersamaan. Suara ramah yang terdengar mengintimidasi.

Juga suara yang mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu.

''_Sakura-chaann~''_

Sakura pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Tidak, bukan pernah, tapi sering, bahkan selalu. Sakura selalu mendengar suara ramah mengerikan ini setiap paginya, menyapanya dengan hangat sekaligus dingin, serta menyebut namanya dengan sopan sekaligus menghina.

''_Pantasnya kau mati saja! Hahahahaha!''_

Suara itu selalu menghantui Sakura dalam menjalani hari-harinya.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan mudah melupakannya. Suara itu membuatnya trauma setengah mati.

Sakura membuka pintu di hadapannya, seraya berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa suara menakutkan yang barusan didengarnya hanyalah khayalan semata.

Namun sayangnya doa itu tidak terkabulkan.

_Ia_. Benar-benar berada di sana, di balik pintu yang dibukanya. Mengulaskan sebuah senyum mencekam yang tak mencapai matanya.

"_Onee-chan_…."

Orang yang paling Sakura takuti. Sekaligus orang yang membuat Sakura membuang perasaannya sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

**PRAANGG!**

Juga orang yang paling Sasuke hindari seumur hidupnya.

"K-Karin?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Chapter 5: Perempuan Harus Bisa Memasak. Bukan Begitu, Sasuke?**

_Sasuke melihatnya bagai sebuah putaran film. Bagaimana gadis cantik itu tersenyum, tertawa, dan menikmati hidup yang seharusnya terasa sakit untuknya. Sasuke juga melihat bagaimana perjuangan gadis bersurai indah tersebut mempertahankan satu-satunya hal yang berharga untuknya, yaitu kebahagiannya sendiri._

_Meski Sasuke tidak tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa…._

_Sasuke juga merasakan rasa perih itu di dadanya._

**.**

"_Koki di depan akan membimbing kalian dalam resepnya! Kontes memasak 2014, AYO DIMULAAAIII!"_

"_Yo! Ino-_chan_, lama tidak bertemu!" laki-laki berambut kuning pendek yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah (alias koki yang dibicarakan barusan) akhirnya menurunkan majalahnya juga. Sebuah cengiran nakal terpampang di sana._

_Dan yang terpenting, wajah feminin yang terlihat bandel itu…._

"_DEIDARA? GILA BANGET_, ANIKI!_ AKHIRNYA KAU MENJADI LAKI-LAKI LAGI!"_

_Seketika keadaan hening._

"_ADIK DURHAKA SIALAN! SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI PEREMPUAN?"_

**_._**

_Ino dan Tenten tidak pernah melihat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan seperti ini. Kulitnya memucat, bibirnya mendadak kering, matanya membelalak, dan keringat dingin memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya._

_Di sisi lain Sasuke merasakan ketegangan yang sama dengan Sakura, namun karena alasan yang berbeda._

"You b*tch! _Aku sudah pergi begini jauh dan kau masih juga mengikutiku!_"_ ketusnya jengkel kepada perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena melihat Sakura yang sangat pucat pasi, Sasuke lebih memilih kabur daripada menghadapi orang ini._

"_Kau siapa…. Eh, Sasuke? Apa itu kau?"_

**_..._**

"_Aku tidak menyangka, mereka terhubung dengan seseorang yang sama."_

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>SEPIK CUAP-CUAP (maaf capslock, kali ini aja):<strong>

**.**

**Jadi begini….**

**SAYA MAU U-EN TAPI SAYA MALAH APDET INI!**

**Curhat sebentar boleh ya :) apa Cuma saya yang mengalami hal ini? Saya selalu dapat inspirasi di saat-saat kayak begini, di saat mau ujian atau saat-saat serius lainnya. Pokoknya di saat-saat saya mau fokus ke masalah real life gitu. Nah, pas lagi serius-serius belajar begini, saya malah dapet wangsit buat lanjutin fanfic alias kepingin ngetik. Dan kalau saya nggak melakukannya atau nahan diri, plot ceritanya malah keingetan terus sampai kebawa mimpi.**

**Akhirnya saya nyerah buat nahan diri deh. Saya buka leptop, saya buka Microsoft word dengan niat saya mau ngetik ini cepet-cepet, diselesaikan, lalu belajar lagi. TAPI TERNYATA APA YANG TERJADI SAUDARA-SAUDARA?**

**PLOTNYA BUYAR. HUAAAAAAAAA….. *nangis tersedu-sedu***

**Saya tutup leppie lagi, saya belajar lagi, saya keingetan fanfic ini lagi, kebawa mimpi lagi, saya coba ketik lagi, buyar lagi, saya tutup leppie lagi, dan seterusnya.**

**Akhirna saya coba untuk menggambar aja, mungkin kedengerannya ogeb (baca: bego-red), karena kebanyakan orang ngomong lebih gampang mengetik daripada menggambar (padahal nggak juga), tapi saya coba aja. Jadi tiap ada pangsit eh wangsit lewat di kepala saya, saya gambar kasar sebentar, saya simpan gambarnya, dan kalau udah selesai U-EN baru saya lihat lagi dan saya ketik. Lumayan sukses sih.**

**TAPI ADA COBAAN KEDUA.**

**SAYA ADA LIBUR SEMINGGU KARENA ANAK KELAS X DAN XI U-TE-ES. OH YEAAAHHH!**

**Di waktu libur yang harusnya dibuat belajar itu, saya malah buka gambar saya dan mengetik. Alhamdulillah sih, plotnya gak buyar lagi, tapi U-ENnya itu loh yang sekarang keingetan. Seolah-olah ada yang ngomong di telinga saya:**

"**Hei, Reinanda, soal numpuk minta dikerjain tuh. TO kemarin bagaimana kabarnya? Fisika minta ditulis rumus tuh, kalo nggak dikerjain nanti pak Ase*p nangis. Biologi? Gimana biologi? Populasi orang albino nggak dihitung? Ayooo kimiaaa…. Diliat dulu deh penamaan senyawanya…"**

**Creepy banget deh.**

**But finally, saya menyelesaikan chapter ini. Dengan darah mengucur dari pelipis saya (maaf, maksudnya keringat).**

**Permohonan saya nggak banyak kali ini, cukup read and review aja. Concrit juga diterima. Doa supaya saya lulus U-EN dengan hasil memuaskan juga saya terima.**

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter (dan sepik cuap-cuap nggak penting) ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang setia review meski saya nggak sempat balas (nanti saya usahain ngebalas review kalian, kita ngobrol sampai puasssszzzz –siapa juga yang mau?).**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaa~**

**Jakarta, 28 Maret 2014**

**4.986 words with sepik cuap-cuap**

**.**

**.**

**Reicchi Ditachi**

**NB: **

**1. Lagu yg ada di chapter ini (yang dinyanyiin Sakura pakai gitar) itu Ebb and Flow by Ray. OST anime Nagi no Asukara :D**

**2. Pak As*ep yang saya tulis itu guru fisika saya yang ganteng abes. Serius.*plaaak***


End file.
